


Dark Ones

by floresinfer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Luna Lovegood, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Bashing, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Power Couple Dramione, Power Exchange, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Hermione, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresinfer/pseuds/floresinfer
Summary: Hermione never thought that her life will turn out like this. She's broken inside, hurting and suffering by herself but the anger-no, rage she feels towards her 'friends' keeps her going. She also can't explain the sudden changes that keep happening.She's changed and everyone can see it, feel it.She darker than ever.Draco changed too. He's quieter, smarter and more observant... also obsessed with Hermione.





	1. SOLUM

_SOLUM_

**_'We are the lions in the world of lambs.'_ **

The reason behind her tears was simple, but yet difficult to explain. She cried for all those stares, insults, jabs at her . The loneliness was killing her, choking her like metal wall, pressing against her chest, taking her life. Maybe she was depressed and needed help, but that would change nothing. It won't bring her friends back, it won't bring her heart back, he sanity was about to break. And for the second time in her life she was more than afraid. She let out a laugh, it sounded empty, bitter.

Hermione always was afraid to be left behind. Since the day when her stupid parents ' _forgot_ ' her. How in the world could you forget a four year old ? Leaving her in empty, dark house, filled with shadows too clear for her childish, wild imagination. For _'couple minutes_ ' they said. Only to return after six hours drunk and laughing their heads off, not caring for a small little girl, curled up in the corner with her plushy rabbit toy, sobbing her eyes out, hungry and scared shitless.

Of course they were happy, almost glowing when they find out that she was a _special_. A witch. Not even trying to hide the happiness of getting rid of her. They didn't care that she would be sent away. In to a another world. She was happy too.

I mean, that's what she wanted since that night - to get away.

Hermione almost all her life felt she didn't belong here. With these people who don't take responsibility for their actions, _muggles_. Even they could sense that she was different, strange, almost out of this world. Since the first day she stepped her tiny foot in the kindergarten.

An outcast.

But nothing changed when she got to Hogwarts. Just because she was a little smarter and could actually use her brain so,  _naturally,_ she was picked on. Her so called 'friends' were nice to her, but behind her back she was the topic of many jokes and laughs.

 She had Ron and Harry. Maybe, that, was what kept her sane all this time. Just maybe she was happy with them. The Golden Trio. Huh, what absurd that was. As years went on they started to talk less. Most of the time she would be alone.

 _Alone_. That word hurt her inside, tearing her apart slowly. She would scream inside, but her face showed nothing. It was blank for a long time now.

I didn't help that Ron was fancying her. She was disgusted, all though not showing it with her face. Blank once again. Politely trying to inform him that she didn't feel the same and that he was just a friend, she declined his offer to ' _go out'_ and that his constant touching made her feel uncomfortable. Things went downhill from there.

He got red, redder then his hair and proceeded to say every curse word he had known. Shouting at her, how ugly, ungrateful she was, throwing things. Yelling how no one with sane mind would be with her, saying she was asking for it. She reminded that to him and he got even more redder, if that's even possible.

It was amusing actually, to see him so angry and her so calm, her arms crossed, waiting patiently. If you looked closely you could actually see her smirking. She got confused when she caught herself doing so. What sick pleasure she got from _that_? She didn't know. But after his little rage episode he calmed enough to wheeze out a threat to her. He will ' _exploit her weakness'_ and _'Fuck up her pathetic life'_ . Make her feel miserable, because no one, rejects Ron. And she laughed at his face, not believing what he had become.

Then it happened.

Almost in slow-motion his hand collided with her cheek. Her hand shot up, holding her now red and throbbing cheek. There was a tense silence, for a few seconds only. Once she gathered what happened, Ron was blasted into nearby bookshelf. Her eyes were wide and now filled with tears but she refused to let them slip. She lowered her hand, that was holding a wand and went closer to her now ex-friend, who pathetically scrambled from her away. "If you ever, EVER will dare to put hand on me or any other unfortunate girl in this Merlin-dammed place I will kill you ." She kneeled in front of him slowly "Got it ?" Ron was at loss of words. Never had he seen her eyes so full of anger- no, pure rage. He looked away, somewhere deep down he felt pang of guilt but that didn't stop him from yelling out after her.

"NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU ANYWAY YOU SCARRED FREAK."

She quickly left, her feet carried her as fast as they could. She cried that night, once again.

Apparently he was serious with his little threat because the next day she arrived to the Common Room,  everyone's eyes were on her. Like that time when she was all dressed up for Yule ball, only this time the looks were more angry, no, more like disgusted and shocked even. She scanned the room and slowly walked where her friends were sitting. Only her space was now occupied with Lavender Brown. Harry had his eyes fixed at her they were filled with sadness and disappointment.

 _Ouch_ that sure did hurt her. In a mean time, no one had noticed Ronald pretending to be sad but with evil glint in his eyes, sneering (pathetically). She saw right trough him and almost laughed.

"Will someone explain what is going on ?" Harry suddenly stood up and grabbed her wrist, painfully might she add, and dragged her back to the hall from where she just came, it was empty, a few students there and then.

"How dare you to ask what's going on ? Are you out of your mind ?" He shouted not bothering to keep the volume down. She frowned.

"What are you talking about, Harry ?" He laughed, but that laugh was empty, like hers in the present time. "You, blasting Ron into a bookshelf ? Hitting him ? Suddenly our goodie two shoes doesn't remember now does she? "

"What did he tell you, Harry ?"

"Enough stuff for it to be true."

"Really ? Are you sure about that ? " She saw the hesitation in his eyes and desperately tried to hold on to it but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Or do you want it to be the truth so desperately so you take HIS word for it huh?"

"Don't try to play this around. Always thought that you should have belonged in Slytherin." She scoffed. How is this happening right now ? Like he didn't have problems with Slytherin house.

"So what now? You won't let me tell my version, the truth?" She scoffed "Harry he h-"

"TRUTH? Oh, Merlin that's great." He took step back. "I tell you what now, Hermione. You, will not come near _my_ friends, _my_ family. You will forget about _us,_ because from now on _we_ are just classmates." He pointed a finger at her. "DONT TEST ME. The only truth here is that you are nasty, sad little girl who will forever be alone. And it's the only truth here." She let out a laugh of disbalive and hurt.

"Is that what you really think, Harry?" She tilted her head a little.

"That's what we all think, Granger."

She felt it. It came back and hit her right the heart. It filled her mind with one word.

 _Alone_. You're alone.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. But mark my words, Harry Potter, when you will realize the mistake you made by trusting your _'best friend'_ and try to reach me, I WILL BE GONE." The first tear fell and hit the hard ground.

"Don't worry a _mudblood_ like me knows her place in this world." She turned around and lifting her head up high marched down to corridor, back to her safe place.

And that's what brings us here. Right now in present time.

 

**_~_ **

It has been long weeks in Hogwarts.  Most of her time she was occupied with homework and reading, ignoring all the annoying voices in her head. She know she sounds crazy but she can't do anything about it. Sometimes she finds peace and quiet, sometimes. Mostly it happens when she's reading some book. when it's so fascinating and wonderful, then the violent thoughts calm down for a while but, sadly, books end.

The whole school now knows what a pathetic girl Hermione is. Rumors spread out faster than any disease about the "Golden Trio" and her _'betrayal'_. At least most students didn't give a shit or they didn't believe the trash that was spilling out of Ron's mouth. Almost everyone. She got hurtful comments about her daily, about her hair, body and all other nasty stuff.

Hermione didn't care about that that much  to be honest. In the beginning they did sting but the old stuff got boring to her and she just now lets out a sigh and moves on. Her house on the other hand made her mad as hell. Loyal, she scoffed . What a load of bullshit. They wasted no time to turn their backs on her, none at all.

Fortunately, this year Hermione is the Head girl along side with Blaise Zabini who was the Head boy, they shared head common room and surprisingly they got along well. Since they sat together during Defense Against the Dark Arts, and had to work on few projects, they didn't insult one another, simply talked like civilized people.

So, she was surprised when she got called  to McGonagall's office. She sat in front of headmistress' table and was told to wait till the boys will arrive. Hermione was confused. 'What boys ?'. She bit her lip, lost in her thoughts slightly fearing that she was talking about Ron and Harry, fearing what kind of trouble they caused her now.

But  when the door or the portrait, name it however you like, swung open she turned around to see Blaise and - " Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, please sit." McGonagall  gestured with her hand at two chairs beside the young witch. Hermione turned around and gulped.

 _Oh boy_.

She felt his eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably, like she did for these past days.

Since the big ' _you're not our friend Hermione_ ' thing Draco's eyes followed her everywhere, in classes, library even when he would visit Blaise in their shared living room. But yet not single remark, insult or the word _'Mudoblood'._ It was strange, but she never cornered him about it, admitting that she was afraid to bring it back, the unwanted attention.

"My apologies for troubling you this evening Miss Granger, but it's an important matter we need to talk about." Hermione nodded at the headmistress.

"You see Mr. Zabini here, requested to switch places with Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened a little, but she stayed silent. "Since, Draco here, shared the same place with Blaise in Slytherin house regarding grades, he will replace Blaise."

McGonagall looked in her eyes and was taken aback slightly by Hermione's reaction. She expected an outburst, but only saw how empty her eyes looked. Calmly Miss Granger asked the professor.

"But I thought that is not allowed ?" She raised her perfect eyebrow and turned her head quickly to look at the boys.

Blaise was sitting quietly and Malfoy just stared at her with amusing expression.

"Ah yes, but since Mr. Zabini thought that Head Boy's duty was too much for him to handle with homework, we broke rules this once, since our students education is more important and we don't want them failing." Hermione almost scoffed at that.

What lots of bullshit she was hearing now. Blaise always complained how bored he was after doing his homework. But trough everything she managed to smile and look at the ground.

"That's fine." She lifted her head and stood up abruptly.

"Can I be dismissed ?" She asked perfectly calmly.

McGonagall blinked a couple times looking right in her eyes as if lost. "Oh um, please take a seat, Hermione, just a few minutes in private with you." As Hermione sat down again she let out a silent sight.

"Mr. Malfoy all your things will be transferred tomorrow morning. You can ask the password from Mr. Zabini or Miss Granger." She politely  smiled, but heard nothing from either of the boys in front. "I hope there will be no trouble. Dismissed, boys." Draco didn't even look at Professor.

 When they left the room Hermione looked at McGonagall and waited patiently.

"Hermione, you're the one of the most smartest students in Hogwarts-"

"Sorry professor, but if it's about my grades then, I can try harder-"

"Oh no, no, dear it's just that I heard what happened with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." Hermione blinked and strangely felt nothing.

"What they said- It's - I-I."  Hermione stuttered, her heart sped up.

"Dear, I know that if something serious happened you would come to me and tell me right ? " Hermione blinked and inhaled slowly "I just don't know how Mr. Potter doesn't see it. It's none of my business, I know that but-" _No, it isn't_.

"With all due respect, Headmistress, but I would like to go."

"Ah. Yes just one more question." Hermione stopped almost at the door and then turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you okay ?"

 She lost herself for a minute not knowing what to say, but a smile was across her face, looked right in the eyes of her proffessor and with calm voice said.

"I'm fine." With those words she turned around and left. McGonagall was surely taken aback by her voice. It was cold and empty, exactly like her eyes.


	2. TENEBRIS ET LUX

 

TENEBRIS ET LUX

 

**_"If you rattle a snake, be prepared to get bitten by her."_ **

 

She practically flew the stairs and was about to turn around the corner, but a hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist. She gasped and was spooned around just to be face to face with male's chest. She looked up and saw grey, dark and cold eyes.

"Malfoy." She gritted her teeth and tried to take back her arm. "Granger." He said back and slowly smirked. She had to admit that on anyone else it looked ridiculous, but on him it looked almost normal, if not natural. "What do you want ?" She stopped moving now waiting for his response.

"I need the password, of course." 

"And Zabini couldn't give it to you?" She asked lifting her eyebrow once again. "No, Parkinson was calling for him. Desperately." He said. "Pathetic actually how he's whipped with her." She groaned and tried to take back her arm once again , but his grip was like iron. "Let me go and I'll tell you." He pretended to think about it and hummed. "Hmm, how about no."

 And with sudden moves he pressed her against the wall.  "Now tell me the password, darling." She raised her eyebrows at the nickname. That's a new one.

"Fine. Not that it matters anymore or that you know it, since I saw you multiple times without Blaise coming in."

"Observing witch you are." He smirked and waited. She sighed and glanced around for anyone, seeing a group of students nearby she slowly leaned forward on her tip toes . "Tenebris" Hermione whispered in his ear and pulled back. "Now will you let me go ? Because I don't think you want to be seen by others in such position  with me." His eyes lit up and he laughed, actually laughed. She was disturbed.

"What's so funny ?" She asked and urged him to let her go. She also was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"The fact that you think I care about others."

"Well it's not so hard, since you couldn't stand me all these years. I would touch you and you would run off or tried to hex me, not that you would succeed, but still." His smile was gone and he let go of her, but still standing close and blocking her way.

"Things change, Granger. New people come and go, they change or stay the same. Have new obsessions." He looked at her funny. "Look-" She started to say but he suddenly backed away as if she burned him and with simple "Goodnight." walked away, leaving her stunned and confused as hell. What happened just now? Not a single insult and even sort of a compliment ? And all this touching, making her skin shiver up. Strange.

"Ether I'm going bonkers or the world is turning upside down."

~

The morning was strange. Never in the world she would have thought that she will wake up and see Darco Malfoy, of all people, quietly reading in front of the fireplace. She paused for a moment, slightly lost thinking that she was imagining things.

"Good morning?" She greeted/asked him, testing the waters. Maybe he was drunk yesterday or something ? Now he will definitely throw  some kind of remark at her. He turned around and simply greeted her with short nod of his head. "Granger."

This is getting weirder. "Okay tell me your plan, I don't have time for these games." She said while sitting on the other couch beside the one he was sitting on, crossing her legs.

"What are you talking about ?" He looked up again at her from his book, pretending to be innocent. "Where did all those insults about my hair, teeth or blood go?" She was waiting, not buying his bullshit.

Merlin, she's not that pathetic. He let out a sigh and dropped the book on the small table with small 'thud'.

"I told you, Hermione, people change. I'm not the person I was before." Her mouth was slightly agape, her name sounded too natural coming from his lips. She didn't like it one bit.

 "I'll believe that when pigs learn how to fly." She stood up left the head's common room. He smiled and talking to nobody in particular said

"I'm worse than before, so you just wait."

~

She was so confused and distressed. This year will on top of her 'Worst Years Ever' list for sure.

While she walked to her next class she thought about what Malfoy said. He actually knows her name. Sighing to herself she didn't notice the wall of Gryffindors walking in front. Two guys and one girl, only the girl slowed down and let the boys create a wall in front of her. 

Still thinking about this morning and how she needed to talk with Blaise, she unexpectedly  was pushed hard to the floor. Hitting her head on hard stone ground, everything became a little blurry for her, but she managed to stand up and shoot a nasty look for the group, she'll find them later she supposed, she was late anyway. She groaned and picking up her bag and books, walking off, she was late anyway. Of course she could have taken points, but she just was too tired and wanted to get to class faster. There was no reason anyway, they  would still pick on her no matter what right ?

~

Malfoy saw everything and was worse than mad. Oh, he was furious, no not even that could describe him. Take away the points ? Oh no, no, no, that won't cover it, not even a little.

He turned to Blaise and with one look, his friend knew what he had to do. Names and location.  With a nod he followed the group of Gryffindors, who just passed them.

How dare they to touch _her_? He raged in his head although managed to hold a calm face. One thing he didn't understand was why she just simply huffed and walked away? What happened to her lioness spirit that now she let's anyone treat her like that?

She didn't do anything and that was happening for over a week now, but she was so vulnerable and it annoyed the fuck out of him. Not standing up for herself, even he knows it would be piece of cake to do.  She fought with blood-thirsty death eater for fuck's sake !

Of course once she accepts the truth, she will never be treated like that and even if she will, there will be murderous consequences he'll make sure of that.

She was already broken, all he needed to do is too use that to make her his. Not that in his mind she wasn't. Oh, he had her in his mind since forever now. Her hair, curves and empty, but breath-taking eyes. They had so many things in common though... even the view on her so called 'friends' was shaping already.

Potter and Weasel. How dumb could scar-head get ? Honestly. It was so evident in Weasel's eyes and all the nasty lies coming from filth like him and saint Potter jumped at the floating boat, leaving her in the holed filled one to drown. Oh, but she won't... no no no. They will suffer for this, for hurting her the way they did.

 And oh how he despises Ronald Weasley, with great passion. In fact for the last few weeks now he was thinking of the plan how to wipe him from the ground. Not that it was hard, Draco just didn't want to end up like his father in Azkaban. Few plans there and here, few thing to grow, to gather and he'll be set.

Draco wasn't afraid of death he was afraid of something far worse than that, at least for him. It was losing her. Not being able to be with her, to live together with her. Merlin, he sounds like a school girl with a crush but he knows it's much more than that really.

He had a plan. At the end she will be his. With or without the help of magic.

~

He was pretending to eat his dinner, but in reality he was watching her, observing like for the past months or even years. She was sitting further away from everyone, of course, where else could she be sitting.

"On my lap" he muttered to himself, but beside him Grabbe caught that and stupidly opened his mouth filled with chicken chunks. "What was that, mate ?" If there would be a look, that could kill, Draco would be the owner of it and the whole school would be dead.

"Did I turn my head to speak to you ?"

"Well n-"

"That means I wasn't talking to you, _mate._ " He sneered.

Draco stood up abruptly and headed towards the main door to search for Blaise. To his luck the latter was entering the Great hall.

"Well?" Malfoy sneered once again, his patience running low and deep down Blaise was slightly afraid, but knowing his ' _friend'_ , it's better not to show it. "Trevor, Amelia and Oliver." He didn't say last names because he knows it doesn't matter now anymore.

"Told them that after the dinner McGonagall wanted to see them at the library for 'important information'."

"And they actually believed that ?" Draco scoffed, pathetic.

 "Unsurprisingly, yes." Draco nodded and glanced back, shooting a look at the Gryffindor table. First at her, then scanned every seat till he found three missing. Without another word he left and went towards the library, evil glint in his cloudy, grey eyes.

~

Hermione was sitting and eating her dinner, more like playing with it, while reading her book. "Hermione, can we talk ?" She lifted her head up, immediately recognizing the voice and by the faces of others sitting at the table a little further, she was right.

"Hello, Blaise, thought you were packed with homework ?" She turned around and saw him standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Look I - "

 "Don't worry about it. I'm not dumb, I get it." Suddenly losing her appetite she closed her book and stood up. Not bothering to look at him she walked towards the big door. A hand shot up and stopped her from going, but unlike Dra- Malfoy's it was more gentle.

  _'Look at her, hanging around Slytherins like the traitor she is_.' Followed by _'Disgusting.'_

 She already heard some 'whispers'. Only thing was that she could hear them clear as the sky in the early morning. She finally looked at Blaise who was looking at them whisperers, making them silent with his stare only.  

"Don't bother with them, let's talk outside." He let go of her arm and they made their way to the door.

~

Once they were out of there she let out a heavy sigh and slowly walked towards the library, Blaise was following beside her.

"I know how it looks okay ? But I promise that that is not the case here." He  glanced at her to make sure she is listening. "Oh really? Then tell me the reason you suddenly got worked up with your 'homework', I'm sure it's an interesting story."  She gripped her book a little hard.

"I-I can't" She stopped abruptly  "Are you serious ?" Her knuckles were white now and Blaise gulped. "Please don't make this harder, please. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you because that would be like a one way ticket to death." He actually felt bad. Wow.

"Okay." Oh there we-

"Wait, what ?" He looked her in the eyes and saw pure rage. "Of course, Blaise, It's perfectly fine. I'm just going to live with the person who hates me, but thinks I'm so dumb and believe that he changed." She laughed, actually finding it funny "Oh not to mention that he has some dark magic tricks up his sleeve" Blaise widened his eyes, how did she know that ?

"Are you kidding me ?" She practically screamed, attracting some unwanted attention to them. Blaise tried to silence her , but she got more mad.

"Don't freaking shush me you, bloody idiot." She hit him  with a book. Hard. "You, arsehole, I actually thought you were my friend. At least a good classmate. " She scoffed. "Oh my Merlin, I'm an idiot." She put a hand on her forehead. 

"That I can agree." She rolled her eyes and turned around to find Ron, with lovely slug on his arm, oh wait no that's Brown, my bad.

"Not now, weasel, don't you see the grownups are having a conversation ? " Blaise asked, a question not needing an answer, and turned around to followed Hermione. That was his instructions after all.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME ?" They heard a shout coming from behind them. Hermione groaned and, again, turned around to see a wand pointed at their direction.

"Incredible." She murmured to herself, but Blaise heard it and snorted.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU, SNAKE?"  Lavender shouted. "You should be dead anyway, no place for you here."

"You cast one hex from your wand and I swear you will be in detention for the rest of the year, Brown." The blonde gasped, but didn't lower her wand, true stupidity right there.

"Merlin, I'm done with this shit. Fifty points from Gryffindor." Ron begun shouting, but the look on Hermione's face was murderous and they backed away, lowering their wands finally. A thought crossed Blaise's mind, how similar Draco's and Hermione's actions were.

 "Try me, Ronald. I. DARE. YOU."

"You're a bloody traitor you, bitch." He screamed but was already walking, fast, to their group in the great hall.

"And you're a liar you, sodding git." She screamed back and let out a trembling sigh. "One day." She muttered.

"You okay ? "

"Yeah, thank-." Her voice broke and she hid her face behind her curls, swiftly turning away and walking faster. "Where are you going ? " "T-to the library. Books."  Oh no that's bad.

"NO."

"What do you mean 'no'. I'm going to the library." Mind you,  they were still going fast and Blaise was panicking a little. "I mean we still need to talk-" "No we don't, I over reacted, you do as you wish, I'm no one to stop you, we're not even friends for me to rant like that." He grabbed her arm only for it to be harshly pulled back.

"Blaise what the hell ?"

"Look it's not a good idea." He calmly said. "The library is probably closed, you can go in the morning."

"I'll just say that I'm patrolling. What has gotten into you ?"

"N-nothing." Just trying to save your arse. She was turning around the corner and Blaise was about to grab her forcefully and drag her back, but then three Gryfindors appeared in front of them.

 Blaise's tongue was locked and he looked around for Draco.

"Oh." Hermione gasped. Their faces were completely pale and one of the boy's trousers were wet and the girl had her shirt cover what looks like puke ? They completely ignored  the two and went straight. "Um, hello are you okay ?" Hermione called out but got no reaction, she recognized them from this morning. She turned to look at Blaise and ask him wh- "I don't know, Granger, don't ask." She shut her mouth, thinking to herself that she will find out.... eventually.

She sighed and hoping that no one will intrude her now, turned the corner only to stumble and almost fall, but strong hands caught her. She looked up and saw grey eyes looking back at her.

"Look what I caught." In sing song voice, Draco was holding her and not letting go. 

"Merlin, the world hates me." She whispered and trying to break free, wiggling her way out.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy ?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaise then back to Hermione. _Blaise is dead_.

"Having fun, and I assume you're here for the books right ?  " He asked while leaning with one shoulder on the stone wall.

"Having fun ?" She repeated. Bullshit. "Let me guess now, is the fun somehow connected to the group that just walked by?" Now she asked questions.

For Blaise it would be quite the show actually if it wasn't for the fact that he will get shit storm after this.

"Well I just spooked them that's all. " "Oh really ?" She asked. "Somehow, I don't believe that."

 He let out a bored sight and started explaining. "Since the library was about to close and they refused to leave, not to mention they were at the Restricted section, I decided to play a little prank on them." He grinned, that sent chills down Hermione's spine, but she didn't give it away. "It went so well, the idiot pissed himself and the girl puked. Simple." Blaise knows it's not true and that scares him, but it doesn't surprise ether.  Hermione just shook her head and turned around completely forgetting her point of going here, her skirt and hair flawlessly 'swooshing' behind her. Draco didn't even hide the fact that he looked at her up and down, with tongue between his teeth.

Then shot a dangerous glare towards his only friend. Blaise already knew what was coming for him so he just followed and didn't say a single word.

~

_Draco arrived at the library just in time to see those fools entering. "Perfect." He murmured to himself, following the group inside. Strong sent of old books hit Draco and he twisted his lips into something familiar to a smile. His thoughts filling with certain someone. But now he has a problem, that needs to disappear, so without any distractions. Even though it's dinner time and library was closing in an hour or something, there were still some students studying. The group turned around the corner, of last row of books. Draco, not noticed by them, stopped and hid behind the corner of the bookshelf, listening closely._

_"That old bitch finally understood who needs to be the 'Golden Trio'." One of them snickered, his hands crossed while leaning on the bookshelf._

_"Shut up, you'll get us in trouble with those comments of yours." The girl hissed and glared at them. "Oh look who decided to take Granger's role." The boy laughed, finding his remark funny. Draco almost scoffed, foolish idiots, digging their graves further and further._

_He looked around and saw the last person, besides them, leaving and his smile tuned into full sadistic sneer. 'This will be fun' he thought to himself._

_When the door closed he casted Silencing charm and turned the corner finally coming face to face with the group. At first they showed confusion, but then anger filled their faces and they pulled out their wands, only for them to be left disarmed, defenceless._

_"What the fuck ! " One of them shouted and immediately regretting this choice, because as soon as the last word left his mouth he was suffering from intense pain. His knees giving up on him and he fell while clutching his head and yelling like psycho. His two friends just stood there, watching with fear._

_"Bad choice of words." Draco's head turned sideways a little. Soon in front of him were three bodies, yelling from pain, trying to fight, but in the end loosing. Draco slowly kneeled in front of them and with venom dripping from his words calmly told them_

_"Touch Hermione EVER again and McGonagall will find three dead bodies, who then will need only magic to indentify." His word were clear and he made sure that they responded. "I'm not letting go until you will confirm that you heard me you, dipshits." With their head low and in suffering from pain Draco heard small whispers. "Y-y-es-s."_

_"Marvelous." He stood up, not impressed when he saw that one of them pissed himself and the girl puked on herself and on the ground. The first one not even making a sound. Pale as snow they were finally released. Draco Obliviated them, leaving only inforamtion they needed to know, and quickly made his way out. Slowly they stood up._

_Draco was hiding in the shadows, looking at them as they left, distressed and not saying a single word, but a few grunts from pain still could be heard. Seconds later Draco himself followed their path._

~

"He fucking shouted at her with his slug beside him, it was rather funny how he was mad and Granger just stood there not surprised or scared. At least for a while." Draco lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of his fire whiskey. He and Blaise were sitting in Slytherin common room, after making sure Hermione was back in her's.

"Slug?"

 "Oh yeah, my bad, Lavender Brown. Practically climbing on Weasel." Draco looked unamused and sipped again. Don't ask how he got the fire whiskey. "What did he say, exactly ?"

"Uh, 'You're a bloody traitor you, bitch' and how Hermione shouldn't even be here or something. " Blaise saw the evil fill Draco's eyes once again, not that it ever left. He gripped his glass hard and it shattered in his hand, small pieces hitting against cold floor. His face stayed calm, but at the same time you could see he was furious. You could feel the heavy atmosphere, filled with anger and hate.

" Bloody traitor, huh ?" The light from a fireplace made his blood look dark and Blasie took a step back, grimacing, but staying calm. "You're bleeding." Draco didn't react he just stood up and walked out of the common room.

"They should sleep with his eyes open now." Blaise shook his head and went to his new bedroom thinking what was going inside his friend's head right now.

~

Hermione was sitting in front of the fireplace, finding herself not being able to sleep or read. Something was off and she knew it, but couldn't put a finger on it. She felt something for a while now, that  weird feeling. Since the war was over and everything came back to normal or at least as much as possible of it, she felt something inside her. She couldn't tell is it bad or good, but something important she knew.

She jumped at the loud sound of portrait door being opened. She instantly searched  for her wand on the table, not taking her eyes off of the door. Draco stepped trough and she didn't sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing, storming in like a madman." She yelled and groaned when she hit her small toe and went back to her sitting position. "Maybe I am a madman." He replied, cold lacing his voice.

 "News flash." She whispered and turned to see him walk closer, making her able to see his hand, bloody and hurting, she guessed.

"Malfoy, you're bleeding."

" _News flash_." He repeated her sentence and she pursued her lips in annoyance. Hermione stood up and spitting at her warning bells she walked towards him, taking his bloody hand and examining it.

"You need to-"

"I'm not going there." He said abruptly, interrupting her, his eyes roaming her face. She scoffed and led him back to the place she was sitting before, shaking her head she sat next to him and took her wand. Professional medical attention didn't interest him as she can see.

"Why did you break the glass ? " She asked quietly.

The witch pointed her wand at his injured hand and murmured a spell.

"Episkey."

 Several cuts healed, not leaving scars and the corners of her mouth lifting a little which didn't go unnoticed.

"How did you know it's a glass? " Stupid question she thought but let go of hisa hand and put away her wand still weary of though.

"I can smell alcohol coming from you, Malfoy." He smirked, his murderous mood leaving for a while. "Heard what happened with Weasel today." She tensed and looked up, meeting his grey eyes. "You talked with him ? "

"Of course not, don't be dense, Blaise told me about your little meet up today." His eyes were staring deeply in hers brown ones.

"Blaise is worse than an older granny, I swear to Merlin."  Draco laughed. He actually laughed breaking their eye contact and catching Hermione off guard. She noticed little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and it made her feel weird. They looked good on him, made him human almost. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger made Draco Malfoy laugh. Unbelievable.

"Indeed he is." She turned and was about to leave, trying to escape this weird and amusing scene, but a hand shoot up and gripped her wrist. She was forced to come closer to him.  Letting a quick gasp she turned her head and looked at him, not understanding what was happening, when suddenly she felt his hot breath on her cheek. His lips softly pressed against her skin and she was about to scream bloody murder, but he beat her and as fast as he kissed her he walked past her. The air stirred her loose curls and tickled her face illuminated by fireplace. "Thank you, Hermione." He smirked at her shocked expression and retired to his room.

"Prick." She muttered and after couple of minutes she retired too, choosing to forget this moment and called it a hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holydays !  
> PS. I changed my username from shipshumor to floresinfer <3


	3. SUAVIUM

 

**SUAVIUM**

 

_"_ _Forbidden pleasures alone are loved immoderately; when lawful, they do not excite desire. "_

 

Hermione was always an early bird, waking up before her parents, friends, even before the chirping of the birds. She loved the quiet time, it was so peaceful. The fired up sun was rising, illuminating her room with light and she slipped from her bed. She washed herself and got dressed, took her book from the bedside table and sat on her big windowsill. Reading peacefully and not thinking about anything, but the plot of the story, easily slipping into another imaginary world. Imagining that everything was fine, that she was happy and miserably alone. In all honestly she wanted to skip every class and just be read without any looks or whispers around her for a while, but this wasn't possible.

After couple of hours she put her book down and feeling hungry left her room. Slight anxiety rushed over her body and mind. Hogwarts' Halls were now almost filled with students who were going to get something to eat. After making it to her spot where she usually was sitting she didn't miss the ugly looks of Gryffindors and other students in the Great Hall.  She gritted her teeth and walked a little faster.  

The only difference today was, that at the end of the table, beside her usual sitting area, she saw a feathered, blue hat and instantly knew who was sitting there.

"Hello, Luna." She greeted her, testing the waters as to see where she stood in this mess. Hopping for the best she slowly sat down.

"Oh good morning, Hermione, I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting here ?" She asked in her dreamy voice. Hermione smiled a small smile and shook her head. "Not at all."

"You see, a lovely girl asked me to switch places with her so she could save her boyfriend, who supposedly, was of me." She explained while eating a  buttered toast. "Oh, well in that case I'm glad she did that." Luna smiled wide and they didn't speak for a while, a comfortable silence filling them. It was silent for a while, but then Luna broke that silence.

"It looks a bit weird doesn't it?" Hermione lifted her head from Daily Prophet, that seh was reading and her perfect eyebrow shot up in asking manner.

"Blue mixing with red and gold, but I think it would be more fun if we mingle with colours." She was talking about sitting arrangement. "I guess." She looked around and not purposely met his eyes.

Brown was mixing again with grey. "I believe you, you know." This snapped Hermione out of the staring contest and she whipped her head quickly to look at blonde girl sitting beside her.

"What ?"

"Neville does too. We see how Ron is lying." Said Luna "Shame others are so blind to hate, especially Harry." Luna looked at her. "Mostly people care about the show not the truth." She purposely looked into Hermione's eyes and saw no emotion.   


Luna Lovegood wasn't afraid of many things but the void she saw in once fired up Gryffindor's eyes was gone, replaced with emptiness, scared her greatly. "It's so sad after everything you've been trough they choose this path you know ?" Hermione nodded and stood up completely forgetting to eat something, just hearing her pounding heart in her ears. Too much truth on her plate for the start of the day.

"Thank you." Were the only words that left her mouth and she stormed out of the hall leaving, almost sad looking, Luna Lovegood sitting alone.

Soon Neville joined her and asked her if she's alright. Luna wasn't because she felt the energy shift around her and it worried her more and more.

 ~

Draco  also stood up too as soon as he saw her storm out. He glanced at Looney girl and sneered. He saw her talking with Longbottom, completely oblivious about her surroundings. He caught up to her easily and took her wrist in his bigger and stronger hand.

"Stop."

"Let me go Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Hermione felt her voice cracking a little and she hated it.

 "And I'm in the mood to kill someone, if you don't stop I _will_ kill someone." She gritted her teeth and spun around.

 "What do you want ?" She asked. He just shook his head and pulled her along side, they walked not saying a word until Draco stopped abruptly making the witch behind him crash into his back. "What in the worl-" She yelped when she was pushed in the random classroom.

"Let me go, Malfoy, or I will knock those teeth out of your skull." She threatened and pulled her wrist from his hold.

"What did Lovegood tell you ?"

"Why does it matter?" She looked at him confused, also noticing the closeness of their bodies and took a step back.

"It will when her dead body will hang from a tree." He looked in her eyes and saw no hint of fear. _Interesting_. "Oh really ? Funny." She just rolled her eyes. "She told -" she gulped, still shaken about the whole thing, cleared her throat and continued. "She told me that Neville and her believed me... about the whole Ron thing." She looked away from him, his gaze intense on her, making Hermione uncomfortable talking about this with him more.

"That's it?"

 "Yeah, although I don't need to tell you anything more." She mumbled. Draco closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "Why did you storm off then ?"

"Too many questions, don't you think ?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Fucking answer me ! " He yelled losing his patience and pressed her against closed door, making her wince in pain.

"What is wrong with you, Draco?" She yelled back and tried to push him off of her. "You go around thanking me, apologising even, dare I say, worrying for me. Whatever you're planning it needs to stop NOW." Shee looked up, his face inches away from hers.

"You called me Draco. " He genuinely smiled but she ignored it.

"Well that's your name isn't ? Bloody prick, let me go." His smirk came back and  he let her go. She quickly left trough the door, not looking back. He was right behind her still smirking. "Sod off, Malfoy,  I'm not your crush for you to follow me." She yelled and turned around. He caught up to her.

 "You're right you're not my crush, but you are mine." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She stopped in her tarcks, her eyes blown wide. Hermione Granger was in a complete shock. She couldn't even speak or think properly.

_Mine_.

"What possessed you, you moron? I'm not _yours_." She huffed out after a few seconds of silence. "You don't get to shit all over my life only because others do, got that? I told you before, _Draco_ -" She pronounced his name clearly "-I will not play these stupid games." Hermione is so beautiful when she's angry, now he can see the spirit of her loud and clears, Draco thought to himself. He felt it, even now he felt the energy shift around them.

"I'm not playing, Hermione." He looked into her eyes, her honey-brown eyes. "Not anymore." She laughed and looked around not paying attention to other students watching them.

"I will never be yours, you sodding gi-" She didn't finish her sentence when her lips were sealed with his. He kissed her. Draco kissed Hermione in front of everyone and he bloody enjoyed it. Her brain shut down completely and she stood there frozen in her place. With great pain he pulled away and smirked a victory grin. Her breathing fastened and she clenched her fists, nails drawing out blood.

"HOW DARE YOU ?"

He was about to get punched and he waited.  


Smack.  


His head even turned. He was really proud of her. Hermione's head on the other hand felt light and she ran, small tears flowing down her checks. How could he ? What was he thinking ?   


Of course Draco was aware that basically the hole hall saw them, but that's what he wanted. For everyone to know that from now on she was untouchable.

"That's my girl"

~   


She ran off not looking where only stopping when she was alone in the huge cold hall. Taking deep breaths she pressed her hand on her chest and let the reality hit her like a curse. He kissed her. In front of everyone, Draco Malfoy himself. She laughed and laughed even some tears escaped. She wiped them off and giggling to herself headed to library. Finding no point going to her first class. "This has to be a sick joke of his." Her mind spined, she still felt his lips on hers. "He's insane."

_So are you._

While sitting in the library she pondered what will happen now. They will not just forget what they saw, everyone even teachers will know. She laughed and put her head in her hand. Everyone knows by now and she will not escape it. Well...one more reason for Gryffindors to hate her, everyone basically.

Maybe she was dreaming, she even pinched her hand until it turned redder then mad Umbridge. She knew small marks will show up now but she didn't care.

She thought about this kiss and shuddered. He was tender almost, like he didn't want to hurt her and gave her space to pull away, Hermione then also realized that she didn't. Not right away. Hermione almost kissed back and it terrified her to the core.

"I hate him . I hate him. I HATE HIM." She whispered harshly, almost yelling and leaned on her chair. She heard someone dropping the books and probably running away, not that she cared anyway. (Although not remembering seeing anyone in here) Turning her head she looked through the window. It was raining again and she felt calmer now. What could get worse now ? She pondered. Nothing.

He's going to get some laughs, she's going to forget and they will get on with their boring, worthless lives. She shook her head stood up realising the first class ended. She also decided that she will ignore it as hard as she could.

~

Draco was elated, practically glowing first time in years. Oh how good it felt when her lips were pressed against his, like they were in their right place. Of course everyone already heard _._

_'Oh my Merlin you will not believe..._ ' He only laughed and touched his lips again for the millionth time. Blaise looked at him when they were sitting in class waiting for it to begin. He never saw Draco so... content and it scared him because Granger didn't know what power she held in those small hand of hers. He felt all eyes on them and shook his head lightly. Bloody school rats.

"What if she won't agree ?"

"Of course she will not agree, Zabini, it's Granger were talking about, she will deny it as much as she can but not for long."

"What will you do then ?"

"Everyone has their weak spot, Blaise, even her." Draco smirked. "The hardest thing to do is to find it. Break it. "

"You're a madman."

"It runs in genes don't you think, my friend ?" He turned his head away from the board and looked right in Blaise's eyes, then back to board again. "She hates you _now_ , what makes you think that she'll fall for you or even share a heart anytime soon ?" He whispered, not wanting others to hear this.

"Don't you see Blaise ? She's already breaking, of course I need to thank our _good friends_ Scarhead and Weaselbee for whatever they did." He chuckled bitterly. "They made it more easier. I suppose I'll send them a gift basket."

"You're a sick person Malfoy." Blaise shook his head.

"Blood, Zabini, it runs in my blood." He sneered, ending their conversation.

~

She will kill him. She will end him and then burn his dead body till ashes. No. There will be no ashes she will destroy everything that will be left of him. As she suspected she couldn't ignore the whole thing for that long.

Every single person with eyes looked at her, even some portraits. She felt sick, disgusted and furious. Her jaw hurt from gritting her teeth so damn much.

She felt trapped like an animal who was about to get skinned. She took a few more deep breaths while trying to concentrate on what the professor said.

"I WILL TAKE HUNDRED POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE IF YOU WILL NOT PAY NO ATTENTION." Thank you professor she thanked under her nose. "Now as I was saying..." She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for moment. Oh he's going to get plenty from her tonight.

"Slut" the girl beside pretended to cough, but clearly some students who were sitting around them heard it and snickered.

"Patil dear, close your legs before speaking about others." Hermione bit back with calm face, not affected even a slightest, still writing everything from the board. "Bitch." The girl sneered and Hermione laughed quietly

"Oh cry me a river." Oh if looks could kill.

~

The next morning all hell broke loose.

"Hermione, hold the fuck u-" Draco ducked once again. A small horse figure smashed above him, leaving it unmoving and shattered into tiny pieces.

"Don't talk to me you idiot, stop looking at me, stop breathing near me. I'm done with your jokes, Draco, you crossed the fucking line !" Hermione Granger was furious, her small hand gripping a small vase so tightly that her knuckles turned white, ready to throw it.  

It's been hell of a morning for Draco. She threw everything that got in her hand, of course missing because of the Quidditch skills that Draco possessed... thankfully. Half an hour later they are in weird position Draco with his wand in his hand, shielding himself every second while Hermione was screaming and, throwing various things at him but he felt the adrenalin and anger leaving her body and mind in quick seconds. Her breaths became short and heavy, and her hair was everywhere. The bun she did this morning on top of her head now looked deflated and sad to be honest, hanging lower on her head. Her eyes still looked dark and angry but those rosy cheeks made him think all sorts of stuff in his head. But soon her voice snapped him back.

"YOU SODDING GIT ! I WILL NAIL YOUR BALLS TO A BANANA PLANT, YOU ARSEHOLE." She groaned in frustration and lowered her hand a little. Draco saw this as an oportunaty and jumped over the couch, since it was the only thing separating them. She didn't even had time to react when the vase from her hand disappeared and strong hands wrapped around her wrists. She growled lowly, venom lasing her voice.

"Let me go." Draco smirked, liking her attitude and noticing the shivers on her sink from his touch. He liked that quite a lot.

"As hot as you sound when you're angry, Granger, you need to stop throwing things around." She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Make me you, _snake._ " Oh how he loved her insults.

"As you wish, love." She widened her eyes, realising what she just said and opened her mouth to protest, but this was another huge mistake. Draco pushed her against cold, wooden wall beside their fireplace and kissed her second time this week. Her lips felt hot against his and he felt her melt a little.

With his kiss he urged her to surrender, give up already. His body was pressed against hers completely and felt every gap between them disappearing. She moaned into the kiss her brain once again deciding to quit on her in that moments and she will never admit but she felt something again.  She almost kissed him back, but her mind came back, snapped at her and she broke the kiss by tuning her head with great struggle.

"I will castrate you if you won't let me go, I swear it." She said calmly, her head turned, but eyes still closed. Draco, still smirking, admired her face for a few seconds. Eyes closed, cheeks coloured red and short breaths coming from her plump lips as well as from his. He released her and stepped back, aware of her fighting skills, since . Hermione let out a long sigh and opened her eyes, while looking around the room and examining the damage that she caused (Draco caused it), she shook her head pushed past him roughly, casting repairing charm. Soon every little (or big in this case) thing came back in place, like it wasn't just thrown at someone seconds ago.

"Let's go. Potions will start soon." She turned around and exited their common room with Draco following her. It was odd how now they walked in silence, side to side with their heads held up high. As if the kiss they just shared was nonexistent to her at least. Draco on the other hand was wearing a smug grin and his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers, his posture lazy but at the same time radiate self-confidence like always.

"I thought you don't care what other people think of you ?'' He asked while they were sitting in their places, waiting for professor. She was staring blankly in front of her, but heard his question.

"I don't." She glanced at him and saw him looking at her intensely. "Then why does it matter if I kissed you in front of everyone ?" He asked again, eager to know the reason. She sighed and turned around looking directly at him. "I don't know what your intentions are , Malfoy, to me it still looks like a sick joke." This brought a flustered sight out of him and his hands clenched, white knuckles showing. After a few seconds he looked at  her again.

"Fine. Let's make a deal then."

"A deal ?" She scoffed. "Yes. A deal." He nodded and continued "You'll go to Quidditch match in a few days and I'll tell you what I want from you. Deal ?" He stuck his arm waiting for her to analyze this agreement.

"...fine." She shook his hand.

"Perfect." He smiled at her and she felt like she just signed a deal with Voldemort  himself.

Thankfully she didn't need to think about too much because the class started.

~

 


	4. CUPIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing but I'm so inspired to write this... Also sorry in advance about the "hot" stuff, no pun intended but it's my first time writing these things so please don't be mean.

**CUPIO**

 

Those days went so painfully slow, that Hermione was forced to think about everything that happened to her for the past few months. Sure she found out who to trust...sort of and she managed to survive that long so that's an achievement right?  
Ugh she hated everything right now and those looks really didn't help. You want to know where she is now instead of hiding in her bedroom studying or even getting a small bit of sleep ? She was sitting in the bleachers, waiting for fucking Quidditch to start.

"Never should've made the deal, what's wrong with me, Merlin." Hermione thought to herself silently while putting her hands on her knees and after a few moments tensed up, feeling someone sitting next to her. She tuned and expected some angry face looking back but was met with Neville's smiling face instead. "Hello, Hermione" He greeted her, despite seeing her narrowed, kind of unfriendly eyes. In the end she just nodded and let out a small smile.

"What brings you here ?" He asked curiously, not remembering seeing her at any games not involving her friends... or ex-friends, he didn't know. (Since this was Slytherins versus Ravenclaws game)

_A dammed devil with bleached out hair._ She wanted to say, but knew it would raise more questions. "Nothing special, just hanging..." She trailed off, it sounded to pathetic to even finish that sentence. This whole situation was awkward now.

"Well do you mind if I sit here ?" He questioned again, deciding to ignore her last response, knowing well that it was a lie. She shook her head ' _no_ ' and returned her gaze at the field in front of her filled with players with brooms. Until the start of the match they had time to train and warm up.

She was bored and lost in her thoughts again when her vision was blocked by the devil himself. She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you be warming up, seeker ?" He smirked. He was hovering on his broom next to the bleacher's barrier, looking calm and not nervous at all.  "Already did." He said and tilted his head to the side. "Glad you showed up, love."

"Yeah, needed to see you falling of that broom to lift up my spirits. " _No pun intended_. "Ah I see, well sad to tell you this but not today." He smirked and winked at her.

"Well that gives me hope that someday you will." She faked a smile and rolled her eyes at him making him chuckle and with last look at her (Neville, who's been watching this whole interaction with amazement, would dare to say adoring look) flew away, since the announcer started to speak. "Good riddance" She whispered, her checks slightly red and eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh... Hermione ? May I ask-" Neville tried to ask, while popping a popcorn into his mouth.

"No." Fair enough, he nodded and decided to live another day and not to piss her off more.

"It'll rain soon" A gentle but sudden voice made them both jumped, Neville's buttered popcorn with red and golden beans fell onto the floor. Hermione whipped her head around and saw Luna sitting one row higher than them.

Neville and Hermione looked at each other, not understanding. "What makes you say that, Luna ?" Neville asked patting his hand on the bench in between him and Hermione as an invitation to sit.

"On my way here I saw your Crocus flowers blooming bright blue, Neville."

"Oh yeah, Grandma sent those seed to me not long ago. They bloomed already ?" He was slightly confused.

"Yeah of course with an energy like this it's only a matter of seconds..." Luna trailed off. "Wait, what are Crocus flowers ?" Hermione asked confused about the whole conversation more than ever, she never heard of those before... then again herbology is not her strongest skill.

"Crocus flowers can broadcast the weather in a way.. you see they bloom blue when the rain is coming, although I'm not sure if it's true." Neville shrugged and returned to watching the game.

Hermione looked at the sky, some clouds were forming but she wouldn't say that it would rain. Oh well, she brushed it off and also returned to watching. The second she looked a Ravenclaw player, Roger Davies, she recognised came crashing down with his broom. Her eyes widen a little at the brutality that she can't swallow down still. The game was messy and brutal, she has to applaud both teams though. Both seemed to not give up the win.

~

Hermione would sooner die than admit that she searched and found her blond tormentor... she can admit that he has a sharp eye and mad skills. In the middle of the game she felt few drops of rain hitting against her cheeks and soon the whole sky broke. It started to rain and everyone pulled out their umbrellas with house colours or something else painted on them. Hermione shivered at the sudden cold and wet feeling and put her arms around herself, her clothes already damp and hugging her body. She groaned, annoyed that she didn't take her jacket or something with her. Thankfully the bleachers soon were covered with floating roof, shielding the watchers from rain.

Groans were heard and she was sure if she looked at the faces of the girls she would see mascara running down their faces. Despite the heavy rain and the lighting hitting closer and getting louder each time the game didn't stop. She even checked to see if _he's_ still on his broom...again she'll deny that she did that.

  
Hermione saw him flying around, zooming past her and under the stage, around the whole pitch, honestly, she could barely keep up with him.  
He was now high above in the sky with the Ravenclaw seeker, they pushed at each other and violently tried to get rid of one another but Draco's force was much stronger, she even felt that energy radiating off of him. She pondered if anyone else could feel it. Soon they disappeared into the clouds.  
She heard gasps around her, also shocked at the sudden disappearance.

She stood up and came closer to the barrier of the stage, letting the rain surround her again, this time not paying attention to that. Neville tried to call her back but she ignored him, her eyes focused on the spot in the dark sky where they vanished. Hermione heard her heart beat in her ears, and her hands clenched around the railing.

She felt slight fear, not for Draco but for that boy who was battling with against him. After a few seconds searching through the clouds, the rain making it much harder, she saw something fall. She covered her mouth with her hand and heard gasps and screams around her, the Ravenclaws' seeker was falling from the sky above with high speed, in only seconds he will hit the ground in front of everyone and... She looked away, seeing blood never brought good memories, especially after the war.

Then she heard nothing.

It seemed like everything stopped in time. She gingerly turned her head and opened her eyes looking at the bloody mess but saw nothing. The boy was hovering a few meters above the ground and seconds later landed on his front with a ' _thud_ '. It seemed like everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

Still no Draco though and as she looked up again she saw him flying down, she even felt his smugness. One of his hands was held above his head, with... golden snitch in his grip. He stopped in the centre of the pitch, the announcer officially ending the game. Slytherins won.

The team flew up and huddled together but Draco paid them no mind, his other hand rose and he pointed straight at Hermione, who was now gapping at him. She felt eyes on her again, too much attention for one day.  "What are you doing you bloody idiot !" She screamed and stormed off, not wanting more stares on her. She had enough of this stress and anxiety.

She quickly climbed down from the bleachers, almost tripping on the stairs in the process and  took a left, walking through the dimly lit corridors. "HEY!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

There stood Draco Malfoy glorious and... wet. Still in his uniform, hair clinging to his forehead. He let go of his broom and it fell down on the floor, echoing in the empty halls, since most of the students still celebrated or did Merlin knows what. Hermione lifted her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest, partially trying to cover up herself, since the white blouse became see through.

"What do you want ? You got your show, now go and enjoy it and leave me the hell alone." She raged, still angry at him after the whole pointing thing in front of everyone oh and let's not forget the kiss. They surely will talk now. He came closer to her and now they were a few meters away from each other. "Don't I get congratulations ?" Draco's face was calm and not showing any emotions.

"Oh yeah, no." Her face was stone cold but then she remembered the deal and her face morphed into sarcastic expression. "Ah yes, I remember why I came to this stupid thin, tell me now, Malfoy, or the only thing you'll kiss will be your pearly white teeth goodbye." She threatened, now pointing her index finger at him. He looked around them, making sure no one else was nearby and with a few strides he was in front of her, hands on her waist throwing her across his shoulder.

"As you wish." Hermione was taken aback by the sheer force of his hold and how he quite literally picked her up and carried her into empty classroom. Honestly who leaves these room unlocked all the dammed time ? She should probably panic more about her situation.

"LET ME GO !" She felt his hand on her bare thighs and she has to admit that she shivered because they were colder than ice. "I SAID-" He let go of her and she thumped on her arse on the stone floor letting out a small ' _ow_ '. Hermione glared at him ready to punch him in the face. "Before you punch me, shut the fuck up and let me talk," He offered her his hand and when she didn't take it he forcefully lifted her up. Hermione took her arm out of his grasp and backed away a few steps, her behind bumping on the working bench. "Talk." She instructed. "I'm not going to bullshit you, Hermione, not anymore." He looked at her intently. "For now, and only for now, this stays only between us got it?" His serious voice startled her. His eyes were dark and cold mirroring hers.

"Does it look like I have someone to tell ?" She asked and felt her throat closing, her heart clenching and it probably showed on her face. All thsoe memories still haunting her and no matter how much she wants to forgeet them, she can't. Even now, thinking about it, brought tears.

"Stop doing that," He took a step towards her, anger slowly rising in his voice. "STOP BEING SO VULNERABLE ALL THE TIME, GRANGER !" He raged and she gasped as he came even more closer to her , he could freely touch her now. His hand rose and touched her neck, while she put hers on his slowly rising chest, trying to push him away.

"What are you on about, Malfoy ?" She asked, her voice slightly trembling, the effect of his closeness. For some reason she couldn't concentrate, couldn't think or even breathe.

"I'm going crazy, Granger and I can't control it anymore, you can't either." He exhaled, his hand gripped her waist tightly and with ease he lifted her up on the bench. He stood in between her parted legs and their faces where close to each other. "You need to stop, Draco-" She tried but her voice got caught in her throat, her hand gripped his board shoulders now.

"I know you feel it too, every time when we touch, when we kiss-" He pulled her closer, their noses touched and she looked into his eyes, illuminated by lighting. They looked so dark, she was sure hers were dark too but she couldn't help it. Each breath they exhaled got heavier, the whole room felt heavy and charged with electricity, it got so hot that she forgot about them being wet from rain and shivering a few seconds ago. "-you just need to accept it and you'll feel true bliss, Hermione, I know you will."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, when she felt his other hand going up her thigh, her whole body shivered and she lost a control. Hermione was already lost, so, so lost.  "You'll be mine and I'll be yours-" And at the loud crack of thunder she kissed him.

He gripped her so hard, afraid that she'll just run, she was sure it'll leave a mark but at that moment it didn't matter. He kissed roughly, biting and sucking on her lip, pressing her harder against him. His hands travelled up from her waist, brushing past the side of her breast, sending shivers down her spine. She felt him, she felt so much at that moment too. The magic around them fired up, it got so hot and it looked like they were trapped in a box, only two of them.

Her hands tangeled in his blonde, wet hair, gripping hard. He trailed kisses down her neck and then he heard the most beautiful sound ever. She moaned his name.

" _Draco_ ".

He let out an animalistic growl at that, her moan went straight down to his already hard member,  making it really uncomfortable in his tight uniform but at that moment it didn't matter. He had her in his arms and it wasn't his usual fantasy. Hermione felt his fingers travelling all round her, she inhaled his scent, even without showering he smelled good.

They both couldn't pull away and that triggered something in her head finally. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him away and he stumbled, not expecting it to end so soon. They looked at each other, she felt dizzy and thw whole room started to spin around her. Their heavy breathing filled the empty classroom.

"W-w-" Her voice trembled like her whole body and she looked at her hands. Strange thing for her was that he was trembling too, his hand itching to touch her again yet he tried so hard to control himself. "What's h-h- appen-n- ign to me?" Hermione asked, not understanding anything that is happening to her. She felt sudden power in her hands, like she will blow up with all the strength she felt right now. She looked at him and shook her head, jumped off of the bench, legs slightly wobbling and after a few seconds tore her gaze from him and ran.

Draco knew she'll run even before she jumped off that stool but remained still. She brushed past him and he looked at the door now slammed shut after her. He tried to control himself but it didn't work, this was one of those rare times where he completly lost it.

Out of that anger and mostly lust he gripped the bench and flipped it, took the chair and slammed it against the wall sending broken pieces of wood flying around. After a few moments the whole classroom was a mess, everything was broken and messed up, the books lying around scattered, torn papers all round him. He brushed his slightly bruised and throbbing hand through his damp hair and left without another word or action, slamming with force the wooden door.

~

She came back still shaken and confused but mostly angry at herself. Her head stopped spinning when she left that room, when she left him standing there. She climbed the stairs and went to her room, slowly undressed herself and decided to take a shower, her body now freezing from a sudden heat loss. She filled the bath and slowly sat in the tub, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Pull yourself together" Hermione harshly whispered to herself. She thought about everything that happened once again, what lead to it, what will happen now. She would be dumb is she still thought he was joking, now she knew Draco wasn't fucking around. Everything is much more serious. There were so many questions, _so many_ , and she hated not having answers.

She tried to relaxed and stretched out her limbs in the tub, convincing herself to try and not panic. There's something else isn't ? What happened _there_ was not normal _,_ that's not how people feel when they kiss right? She bit her lip thinking about it and felt it again, she hated to admit it but she felt alive back there. Like her soul came back to her after all the suffering the hurt. She shook her head.  Those thoughts need to be killed and she needs to figure out this with clear head, with or without him.

She climbed out of the bathtub and dried herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bruise on her hi.. Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Blue marks, his fingertips were forming on her waist and hips. She inspected herself closer, walking closer to the mirror and looking at her face. She gulped when she saw it. Saw the life coming back to her. It looked like she wasn't experiencing hurt and suffering at all. She looked beautiful. And in her head everything sounded so dramatic and so overrated but it was the truth. She left the bathroom quickly, hearing footsteps climbing up.

She changed into her sleepwear and laid in her bed, trying not to think about it too much, about him. She closed her eyes tightly and curled on the bed, silently praying that sleep would take over.

~

She woke up an in a middle of the night, her head throbbing with pain. She sat up in her bed and groaned. The storm outside now calmed down, only light rain could be heard hitting on the glass. She stood up and put on her robe hiding her exposed skin, since she was wearing shorts. With her wand she lit up the candles in her room and winced at the sudden light source. Silently she opened the door and stepped outside, waited a few seconds listening for any sounds. She took calming breaths and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, trying to relax, saying to herself that he's asleep and she shouldn't worry so much. With an intention to get a glass of water she climbed downstairs to their common room and saw the fire place still burning, illuminating the room. She turned to walk to their small kitchen, when a voice stopped her and her heart dropped.

"Rough night ?" Draco asked sitting in front of the fireplace on the sofa, she didn't know how she missed him sitting there, but it all became blurry for a second.

"Uh..my head hurts so don't mind me." She quickly said, praising herself for sternness in her voice. She left, took a glass of water and drank some muggle pills since they helped the best, in her case at least. She came back and for some reason (nothing makes sense to her anymore so she doesn't even try to explain it) she came closer to him, swallowing the slight worry.

"You okay ?" She asked unsure about the place where they stood now.. relationship vice. He turned his head and looked at her and whispered something but she didn't hear "What ?" He shook his head and stood up, putting his glass on the coffee table and came closer to her. She could smell firewiskey coming from his breath and fear struck her slightly.

_Since when she was such a coward ?_ she asked herself with her eyebrows furrowed. He looked into her eyes and raised his hand, gently touching her cheek and smiled slightly. But that still shocked her because it seed so private and intimate, just a smile. She waited for something yet she didn't' know what. Hermione looked down and his hand dropped, she turned around and slowly walked up the stairs, uncertain.

 His voice stopped her however, right in the middle.

"Hermione ?" She inhaled turned her head slightly, in her head she pleaded.

_Ask me. Ask me that question please._

"Do you regret it ?" If he could seen her smirk at that moment he would be proud. After what felt like millennia for Draco she answered. Simply but that was enough for him, more even.

"No." If she could've seen his smile at that moment, she would be too shocked to believe it.

~


	5. IRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your incoming comments they drive me to write this story. ! I should warn you that this has chapter has stronger language and violence themes. Dark!Hermione is coming don't worry but first she has to learn a few things about her and Draco and also about herself :)  
> Other wise I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and tell me your opinions in the comments !  
> P.S I should warn you that my vacation is over and I'm starting school again so if the updates get slower please don't be mad and have patience along side with me ! Thank you!  
> P.P.S Next chapter probably will be long so brace yourselves.

 

**IRA**

 

 _" Beware the wrath of a patient adversary. " - John C. Calhoun_ **  
**

 

As she expected, she got sick from standing in the rain for so long and not taking a hot shower sooner. As a consequence she had a headache for the past few days and whenever she  stood up too quickly her vision became blurry for a few seconds. She would just feel awful.

Now addressing the elephant in the room (more like the devil), after the encounter and the late ' _talk_ ' with Draco she has turned the cowardly way and tried to avoid him as much as she could. Instead of coming down into their common room she usually stayed in her room and left or returned early back. Not knowing how she managed to avoid him so well, except their shared classes. She would sit in the far back where no one would notice her. That didn't help though since he would always know when she entered the room, his gaze would fall on her, making her shiver slightly. She avoided Blaise as well, still not understanding why he switched places but it wasn't her concern she tried to remind herself.

Since the school rats spread the word about her kiss with Draco (and him _dedicating_ his win for her, quite publicly), she was more hated then before, she honestly couldn't believe they still cared about the house rivalry or who kissed who thing, it seemed childish to her. Sure not all of the classmates where nasty to her but she didn't even try to befriend others since there was no point in that. Even if you don't hate the person, you still don't want to be associated with them, she understood that.

Most Hufflepuffs were gawking at her just because, let's face it, she seemed scary to them without her usual smile, so that's that. Ravenclaws didn't pay any attention to her or were silently judging her, smart enough to hide it... or not showing it. Slytherins, especially girls, wanted to murder her for obvious reasons, so she had no one left basically.

Well she can't say that either... Luna has been around her when Hermione didn't disappear into her room or library rows, she would just sit and draw while usually Hermione did her homework. As well as Neville, they seemed pretty friendly to her and didn't try to hurt her _yet_. She almost hit herself for saying the 'yet' part, trying to convince herself that not everyone is after her head but that didn't help.

About her ex-friends well... she was basically bullied by Ron and his small army of fans. She was about to hex him one time but her stupid hand trembled so much she couldn't concentrate. Harry avoided her like a deadly disease and good for him honestly because Hermione can't promise that he would pass her without an injury. Overall every person she cared about abandoned her in her life now. But losing Harry hurt- still hurts the most. She thought that they would stay together forever, _best friends my arse_ she thought, bitterly and blinked away her tears once again.

She stopped herself form crying, swallowing the lump in her throat and got up from her bed, once again she held her bedside table for support, since her head seemed to spin more than usual this week. She was supposed to patrol the halls this night and she remembered that only this morning. Hermione let out a sad (pathetic, Malfoy would comment) sigh and got dressed in her comfy, warm clothes, since the air started to get chilly. Grabbed her book just in case and left her bedroom. Lazily coming down the stairs she found, thankfully, the common room empty.

"He must be out with Blaise or something." Walking slowly around the halls got bored easily and pulled out her book, with quick charm it levitated before her and she continued her patrolling. As she neared the Armoury hall, filled with suits of armour who were once summoned in the war she heard noises nearby. She stopped walking for a few seconds trying to listen, her wand in her hand ready for an attack but didn't hear anything else so she just brushed it off, deciding she just imagined it and was just paranoid. She was seriously going bonkers, stupidly she tucked her wand back and continued on her way. Looking back at this moment, she cursed herself for doing such idiotic thing.

Not long the sound neared her quickly, Hermione recognized it as footsteps but it was too late since her wand was knocked out of her pocket. She only had time to look up at her attacker. There stood two students, one girl she recognized from Ravenclaw and a boy from Slytherin.

"What do you think you are doing ?" Hermione asked, anger filling her voice, "20 points form - " She didn't get to finish her sentence and at this moment she was disappointed in herself for not doing anything quicker and blasting them both across the hall.

" _Patrificus Totalus !_ " One of them shouted and she felt mobilized in her place, not being able to move just to stand there like one of the statues. Her levitating book also fell down with a ' _thud_ ' on the stone floor, the sound echoing in the hall and she gulped, sensing that this won't end good for her.

"I knew we'll find you here, you scum," Hermione inhaled felling her anger rising at the _nickname_ but still she couldn't do anything, truth be told she felt pretty pathetic at the moment.

"How dare you walk these halls huh?" Asked the Ravenclaw girl, her wand raised at her "You don't belong here you worthless muggle, you don't have enough strength to exist in OUR world" She spit right at Hermione's feet. If she'll get out of here alive, she will choke that girl with her bare hands, Hermione thought.

"Tell your friends- oh wait you don't have any anymore. " They both laughed. "Anyway, tell them thank you for putting my worthless father into prison and as a present I'll hang you near the Griffyndor's door-" The boy lifted his wand and came closer to her.

"Not if I hang you there first." Came a fourth voice, and never ever in her life she thought that she would thank Draco for showing up. The two attackers didn't even have time to react when they fell on to the cold, stone floor, screaming. She looked at them and strangely felt no remorse, none at all, she even enjoyed it. He came closer stepping over their bodies gracefully, she might add, and shook his head at her, disappointment on his face showed clear and loud. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her now, wearing his black but casual suit, with his almost white hair. She saw his clenched jaw, making it even more sharper and his cold, rage filled eyes. All of them were in trouble now.

"What did I tell you, love, stop being so weak, it doesn't do good for both of us." He sneered her turned away from her and kicked the boy on the floor hard probably breaking one of his ribs. She was afraid, again not for herself, but for those two bodies tossing in pain on the floor, knowing what Draco was capable of.

She suddenly got released from her hold and fell on her knees, her head started to throb again, and the ground looked closer. One thing Hermione knew that she should stop him or he will kill them but... but her head, everything felt heavy and loud and she was exhausted. Everything was spinning around and she just wanted to close her eyes, just to- NO. She tried to stand up, her hands barely supporting her. She felt herself being picked up and tried to get away but she didn't succeed. His cologne filled her nostrils and she felt calmer and... safe.

"Stay awake for me, Granger, just a little longer." She wanted to, really she did, but everything felt too much for her and she just wanted to sleep so bad. Her vision blurred, black dots appeared and with their screams in her ears she fainted in Draco's arms.

~

First thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. This bed was more comfortable and smelled really nice. She slowly blinked, surprisingly no sun in her eyes. She groaned and put her hands on her face, rubbing the sleep off. Hermione felt much better than before. She sat up in the bed, still not recognizing her surroundings or anything at all. Someone cleared their throat and she looked at her side, where Draco was sitting in his armchair but with him sitting in it, it seemed like it was a throne. His face showed that he felt annoyed and possibly worried.

"Good morning, sunshine, how was your sleep ?"She recognized the fake sweet voice. He threw the newspaper he was reading on the coffee table, aggressively she might add. Okay scratch that he wasn't annoyed, she was mad. At her. And for some reason she didn't like it at all.

"How-"

"No, Hermione you'll shut up and listen now," He interrupted and stood up from his seat, crossing his arms together. "I tried to give you time and space to fucking pull yourself together after our last _encounter_ , it was advised for me actually, but now I see how fucking wrong that was," She was truly taken aback by his honesty and sincere worry. _That's why I didn't see him so often._ Hermione stood up too.

"Now you see what it came to ? You going around fainting like a weak duckling-" Weird comparison but okay. She has to admit she lowered her head, slightly out of shame. "You could've taken those two fuckers easily" He scoffed, running his hand through his hair, tousling it. Hermione bit her lip and waited. They stood in silence for a while and in that time she noticed that her clothing changed she was in a black oversized t-shirt and her underwear only. She'll ask him later but for now she knew what she had to do.

Draco on the other hand started to pace around his room, Hermione decided, considering the black and emerald green colour scheme. He stopped however when he heard her speak. It was soft, too soft for her but he turned around to face her.

"What ?" He asked too harshly, making her furrow her eyebrows. "Thank you, for... you know," She trailed off, he could've sworn he saw her blush "Thank you for saving me, Draco." She looked up at him and he felt a pang  he hadn't felt for so long, right were he guessed his heart was. Draco let out a sigh and with few strides came to stand in front of her. She didn't even have time to react when she was enveloped in a tight embrace, his scent filling her nostrils again. Draco Malfoy hugged her. And after a slight hesitation she hugged him back, warpping her arms around his middle. She felt his head cam to rest on top of hers. She missed it, the warmth you feel when you hug someone, the care you feel.

"Please," He almost pleaded, his voice was softer now and it surprised her. "Please don't avoid me anymore, Hermione" He asked her and pulled away slightly, his hand came to rest on her right cheek. His thumb caressed it gently, while his eyes locked with hers and for the first time in a while she felt completely safe, here in his arms. She now knew that this couldn't be a _game_ , this is real and he cared. How or when it happened she didn't know but something still didn't give her peace in her mind. Several things actually.

"What- " She hesitated. "Did you kill them ?" She asked, not knowing what kind of response she wished to hear. He lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Would you like me to ?"

"...no."

"I think you just hesitated right there," He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Just answer the question, Draco." She stepped away from the embrace, now annoyed.

"No but I was really damn close." He crossed his arms again, ignoring the want to pull her back... or push her back into his bed. She seemed to fit there really well in his eyes.

"Good, I don't want to know anything more, since I'm assuming they don't remember anything right ?"

"Clever little witch." He admired.

"Now, who changed my clothes ? " She mirrored him and crossed her arms also and he smirked. "Someone had to right ? Anyway yours were dirty from the filthy ground and I won't let you sleep in my bed with filthy robes, if you're naked on the other hand..." He trailed off and she gaped at him and was ready to punch him in his satisfied looking face. "Don't worry I closed my eyes... on the second thought I don't remember if  actually did." He winked at her and she pushed past him, exiting his room with frustrated groan. She heard him laugh at her, pretending not feeling his eyes following her behind and bare legs.

~

Everything came back to normal after that (as normal as it could get)  and she seemed okay for now. Suddenly her appetite rose and she seemed healthier. But Hermione had  several questions for Draco still and planned to get them out of him, since her health strangely seemed to coordinate with his.

She was having lunch with Luna and Neville, when she felt someone sitting next to her. Since she was looking down at her newspaper she didn't see who it was but judging from a few gasps around her and murmurs starting she guessed correctly.

"Hello, Draco," She lifted her head looked to her side where he sat facing her. "Hello, love." Neville seemed  to choke on his pumpkin juice at that moment, Luna softly hitting his back unfazed. Hermione noticed Blaise standing next to them, looking bored as usual.

"Hi, Blaise." He winked at her, earning a glare from Draco and he got ready to say a few words to his friend but got interrupted by Hermione. "What do you want ?" He looked back at her and took one of her curls, twirling it around his finger, smirking.

"We have a meeting today with McGonagall, after the dinner." He said still oddly fascinated with her hair, he looked quite interested in it. She let out a sigh nodded "I'll be there." After a few second of them staring at each other he got up and without another word left, bunch of eyes followed him.

"Drama queen." She mumbled under her nose.

"Look, Granger, I hope you're not mad about me changing places ?" He asked her still standing there. Hermione looked at him and smiled while shaking her head ' _no_ '. "Just be careful okay ? I know what happened and I heard things around..." He trailed off, remembering where they were, and glared at everyone.

"Yeah I know, thank you," She genuinely thanked him, not surprised that he knew, he was observant in that way. Blaise crouched next to her and looked at Luna and Neville but they were busy arguing about some new magical creature, Merlin knows Blaise doesn't care. "Listen, Granger, you know what to ask him don't you ?"

"To be honest, I'm really confused, I have more questions than before and I'm not sure I want the answers to some of them." She whispered, putting her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"Just don't give up please, you have no idea what power you hold in those hands of yours." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, showing support. "Just give each other time okay? This is much bigger than you think." He smiled at her, which rarely happened and she, according to others, should feel blessed right now.

"I don't even know what _we_ are, Blasie, I'm really confused."

"Let's hope you're as brave and smart as everyone says," He chuckled." Because if you're not, we're all fucked."

"Oh sod off, you arse." He winked again and hearing Draco yelling to get away from Hermione, left. Not before saying silent goodbye to Luna and Neville who were now giving each other the silent treatment.

She huffed and pursed her lips, what was she supposed to do now ? She stood up after a few minutes too, taking her books with her. "Come on Neville we have potions, with those two snakes. "

"Oh yeah." Neville laughed at the nickname and stood up too, now having a small talk with Luna.

"I'll walk with you." She said and they walked out of the Great Hall, for the first time in a while she laughed freely with them.

~

"Wow... so it really is true huh?" She stopped in her tracks making Luna and Neville stop too.

Hermione could easily recognize the voice of Harry Potter. She turned around facing him, her hands gripping her books tighter. "What do you want, Harry ?"

"I just want to know how much lower could you sink?"

"ME ?" She asked in disbelief. "How dare you ?" She handed her books to Neville, who scrambled to gather them. She walked closer to her once dear friend.

"You're so weak, Hermione, that you seek shelter from blokes like Malfoy ?" He shook his head in disappointment. "And here I thought you're a decent girl who didn't spread her legs just because she got rejected." Oh she was proper mad now, so mad that you could feel it radiating from her.

"Harry Potter, I suggest you watch what you say next." Hermione said, using his full name. She was aware of all the students gathered around them, enjoying the show because they _obviously_ had nothing better to do. Unfazed by this she didn't back down. "Ask Ron what really happened that night, make him drink the fucking truth serum I don't give a shit but make sure he says the truth."

Harry Potter didn't know yet but he forever will regret the words that'll come from his mouth in seconds.

"You're a desperate, lonely and pathetic little girl who needs more attention than a spoiled brat and who will do anything to get it, I forever regret wasting my time on you, Granger." They heard gasp around them. At that moment she lost it, not in a crying way, no, she was in rage now. Her mind completely shut itself down, she felt her blood boiling and others felt it too, everything seemed to get darker around them.

"Oh oh." She heard Luna say behind her, "Neville get Draco right now." Neville listened and took off running.

"Are you done spitting that bullshit out of that hole you call a mouth, Potter? Because if you're done, I'd like to point some things out." She slowly walked to him and not realizing he's doing it he backed away from her, for the first time in his life afraid of his former friend. He never saw her eyes so dark and... malicious. He knew Ron stood somewhere in the crowd and heard everything.

"Now listen here you, absolute prick, I don't know what possessed your nut-sized brain to come after me and believe the absolute shit that Ronald said but don't you dare talk about me in that way." She raged.

 _'Destroy him'_ she heard actual Draco's words in her head. _'Don't be vulnerable, you're stronger than he is.'_

"I have done nothing but HELP YOU, YOU ARSEHOLE, I GAVE MY TRUST TO YOU, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING !" She screamed her voice breaking out of the anger. "So don't you dare say that you wasted your precious time on me, because dear, Harry, it's me who wasted my time on your sad life, filled with daddy and mommy issues." This hurt him she saw and she didn't care, not anymore.

"For the record, never in my life I wanted to be with Ronald," She said louder for everyone to hear."You both were my friends and I was prepared to die with you but not anymore. Let it be known Harry that you made the biggest mistake of your life. You're a coward, Harry Potter and sooner or later everyone will see that." Hermione came so close to him he felt like he might suffocate, he could almost choke on her dark energy. " _I.WILL.DESTRY.YOU_." She sneered, reminding Harry of Draco and then she smiled slowly afterwards.

Slowly she turned around and walked away, her head held high. She even heard claps starting.

~

Draco who was now in the crowd with his wand ready in case someone tried to interfere. Blaise stood next to him, they left the classroom as soon as Neville wheezed out the words.

_"Harry.Hermione.Bad.Fight."_

He smirked, already knowing what is about to come. When he arrived there the whole atmosphere was tense and heavy. He heard her screaming at him, he saw how beautiful she was when she put him in his place. And when she passed him, with her head held high he swears he could've burned the whole world at that moment jus for her. Draco knew that she was starting break. She was breaking free from the chains by herself and he didn't even need to help her that much.

Hermione Granger is _glorious_.

He followed her afterwards but not before seeing Weasel coming to Potter's side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

_What a coward._

Draco saw how miserable Potter looked and smirked making eye contact with him. Harry Potter already knew what grave mistake he did and breaking the said eye contact, shrugged off Weasley's hand harshly and left without another word. He also saw the scared look on Weasley's face and that satisfied him to the core.

~

Hermione disappeared afterwards in the rows of her beloved library, deciding to skip her last class. It was too much for one day.

Strangely enough she didn't cry, she didn't yell she just felt like a stone rolled off of her chest and she could breathe. After a few moments of  her just sitting and reading she got tired and put her head on her folded arms, her eyes getting heavy. She dozed off, sleep taking over her.

~

_And in her dreams she was walking in the forest, usually people were scared of dark forests but she loved them, ironically she always was attracted to dark things. She walked and walked without any purpose but knowing that something awaits her at the end, so she took off and ran. She stopped however when she saw him standing, looking like a dark knight only without any armour, just his tight, black suit. The branches that she could see above his head looked like devil's horns._

_Suddenly the trees cleared and the moonlight shined on them both. He turned around and smiled at her, taking her breath away. They seemed to levitate towards each other and when they met in the middle, Hermione felt the need and desire, he seemed to feel it too. Draco leaned in and kissed her, like that time. It was hungry, it was aggressive kiss and she loved every second it. Hermione felt tiny raindrops on her cheeks and when she opened her eyes she saw that they weren't clear droplets, they were dark, almost like... blood._

_They smiled at each other, he intertwined their fingers together and kissed her again, soon, like out of the horror movie they were soaked in blood and she glowed out of happiness, she never felt that kind of power._

_~_

She woke up, feeling her hair being stroked gently and she sat up, yawning.

"Hi." She greeted Draco who was looking at her intensely, head tilted to his side. "What time is it ?" She asked, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. "It's already after dinner, we're supposed to meet McGonagall in a few minutes." He said. "Did you dream about something ?"

"I don't remember now but I know that I was happy, although something tells me I shouldn't have been." She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember but not succeeding. They sat in silence, just enjoying it - the quiet time.

"We'll have to talk, Draco, something is happening to me- to us..." She trailed off, "I feel different when I'm around you and also when I'm not... and this whole thing with Ron and Harry it's just- " She gulped and looked into his grey eyes, he already was watching her. "I feel something inside of me that needs to break free and what happened today was clear evidence... I felt powerful, Draco, I felt alive just like the time when we kissed." She stuttered, blinking away a single tear. He gently wiped it away with his thumb and left his hand there.

"I know this looks scary and you felt too much for these past few months and years and I promise you, Hermione, I'll tell you everything." She saw how honest his eyes were and without hesitation leaned into his touch, surprising him but he didn't show it, he never does. "But the things that I'll tell you will not be easy." He warned her and she nodded. "Now we don't have time for that but after that meeting we will okay ?" She nodded again and with that they left the library. On their way to the headmistresses' office he whispered in her ear. "I was really proud of you today." And she smirked at him, unnoticed by them both they still held hands.

~

 They stood a little further back from everyone else, closer to each other than normally, but no one dared to look at them since they got an instant killer glare from Draco himself, Hermione would just roll her eyes, too focused on hearing what McGonagall had to say.

"Since the holidays are coming, the annual Christmas Ball will take place." She looked at the gathered students, who were listening carefully. "Only this time we want to make it more traditional after past events, we strive to bring back and honor the great beliefs." She smiled slightly. "We will start by dancing in pairs, so find yourself a partner. Oh and I will have to ask the Head Girl and Boy to start the traditional dance, so that would be you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." They both nodded without any complains. Since no one expected for them to take it so calmly, the headmistress cleared her throat clearly disturbed by the lack of reaction. "Right then, I'll announce the details later. All dismissed."

Everyone left and Hermione knew that the hardest part of her day will come soon since Draco took her by the hand again and turned to walk to their common room.


	6. VERITAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! WARNING !!!  
>  THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND TALK ABOUT SEXUAL ASSAULT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> First. If you need help or you're feeling down feel free to contact me or the professionals for help ! 
> 
> Second. Thank you so so so much for the positive feedback, it does help me to see what you expect and want and all that stuff ! It also motivates me to continue writing. Can't wait to read more of your comments, keep'em coming :D Thank you again! 
> 
> Third. Sorry if this is long, I just wanted to actually get some action already but I wanted for you to understand why, who, where and when. Details are important to the story (like her dream in previous chap. :) ) Also the quotes say few thing and soon I'll add a playlist for some songs for you to listen to get into this story. 
> 
> Well i guess that's it for now ! Enjoy <3

**VERITAS**

"He used to call me DN   
That stood for deadly nightshade   
Cause I was filled with poison   
But blessed with beauty and rage   
He told me that   
[...]  
He brought me back   
Reminded me of when we were kids   
With his ultraviolence"

Lana Del Rey -Ultraviolence (edited)

Did she want to know the truth ? Of course. Did she felt nervous about talking with Draco ? Yes. Did she try to distract him and postpone their talk ? Absolutely. But unfortunately it didn't work and his grip on her arm was iron-like. It might even leave a mark on her forearm if she tries to tug it back to her again. She was annoyed and flustered, her heart was ready to jump out trough her throat and he, unsurprisingly, noticed it.

"Stop with scared little girl act, Granger, it's really childish and unbecoming." He shook his head, is voice laced with annoyance.

"I will when you'll stop with the harsh pulling, Malfoy." She gritted out and crashed into his back when he suddenly stopped walking. She groaned and sent him a glare when he turned around. Of course it was met with an unimpressed expression and a lifted eyebrow. The pressure on her forearm was gone, instead he took her hand and grimaced at how damp it was from sweat.

"Oh don't be a prissy." Hermione rolled her eyes and reminded him. "You don't even have to hold it, I can walk without guidance, thank you very much." She huffed out of helplessness, she truly behaved like a child at some times, she must confess. He turned around again and continued to walk to their dorms. "Can't have you running and avoiding me again, love." He smirked and looked back over his shoulder to see her offended expression. "Excuse me ?" _That little shit_.

They continued to walk, more like Hermione was jogging to keep up with his huge steps, she though to herself. He seemed more eager to start talking than she was and it wasn't even his idea to begin with. As far as Hermione knows, he probably would've been happy just sit in silence and read a book with her or something like that... now that she thinks about it, it does seem like a nice evening.

After a while and a few turning stairways, they arrived at their destination. They entered in silence. He led her to the couch and sat her down, with the flick of his wand he fired up the fireplace and a few candles. Sighing, she took off her shoes summoned her blanket and curled up on the couch, leaving an empty place for him to join her. While she was doing that he already came out of the kitchen with two cups of warm tea and placing them on the coffee table he sat down, lazily spreading his hands and crossing his legs. They sat like that, listening to fire crackling noises.

She felt a noxious feeling hitting her, and bit her lip, her hands trembling slightly. She didn't know why she felt so unsure and, truth be told, scared but the feeling of something going wrong didn't leave her. "Are we talking or what ?" He disrupted the silence making her jump in her place. He looked at her and noticing her shivering, he took her legs and put them in his lap, rubbing them gently. She moaned at the feeling and relaxed a little.

_It's just Draco right ?_ She thought to herself, forcing her nervousness to step aside. Hermione looked at him then, wondering where to start this pressing conversation.

"Look, why don't we just start easy?" He asked her. "How ?"

"You ask a question and then I ask. Back and forth you know ?" She nodded, agreeing with him. That did seem easier solution how to start. "You can go first." He let her with a small nod, still massaging her feet.

She thought for a second what first thing she should ask and then cleared her throat. "Why did Blaise change places with you ?" At the sharp pain at her foot from him pressing to hard on the place he was massaging, once again this day, she hissed in pain and kicked him on his leg in return.

"I made him." She got a short reply and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wh-"

"Not your turn to ask, Granger, play by the rules now. " He tsk'd, cutting her off. "Do you _like_ him?" He asked and looked deeply into her eyes.

"As a friend ? Sure." She noticed how he relaxed slightly and it raised her curiosity. "Anyway Luna's been talking about him and how exotic he became over the years, whatever that means." She shrugged. "Why ? You jealous ?" Hermione huffed out a laugh, finding it hard to believe.

"Of course." The answer left her gaping like a fish, as she tried to make sense in her mind and he smirked at that, finding it amusing.

"I don't think you realize how many guys I had to beat up just to stop them from asking you out or even looking at you."

"What ?" Outrageous, she thought, feeling her cheeks heating up. It would be a lie if she told that she didn't feel some kind of way when he said that.  Some kind of good way.

"Oh yeah, muggle tactics seemed to seal the deal nicely... others needed to be taught in other ways." He said and observed his hand, which broke so many jaws he lost count, not that he cared though. "Hermione I said it before and I'll say it again as long as you'll get it through you brilliant but at times slow mind," He leaned in  and pulling her closer to him by her shins, whispered. " _You're mine_." His eyes looked so serious and her heart fluttered, his hand felt hot against her cool skin. _Green does look good on him._   
He noticed her red cheeks and she fumbled with her words. "W- But - I-..." She trailed off her mind completely frozen. Meanwhile Draco was satisfied with her shock and leaned back again.

"What happened to you parents ?" She sobered up  at his question. "Found them but they looked happy without me and with a dog, so I left them in Australia." She shrugged not feeling sorrowful anymore. "They weren't fit to be responsible parents, you know?" Hermione looked at the fireplace, at the logs burning away.

"What about yours ? After your sentencing I left  so I didn't hear anything."

"Found guilty, not that I'm complaining." He also shrugged, remembering all the things his father made him do and it angered him again. Hermione noticed his anger and took his left hand, squeezing it lightly.

He looked at her again and was surprised at how quickly she dissolved the irritation inside him, almost like a drug which made him forget, made it seem like it was just two of them. "Turns out everyone has daddy and mommy issues, not just Harry." She tried to  lighten the mood and it worked when his face broke, a small smile appeared. "Ah yes, finally, one thing that Potter does have in common with everyone else."

They laughed together and she liked it very much. It sounded perfect. After a while of them joking, him just making snarky comments to be honest, they stopped when he accidentally touched her scar. Even when it was covered, he noticed how her breath hitched but he wasn't sure if it was out of sensitivity. He gently took her arm and lifted her sleeve, exposing ' _mudblood_ ' forever engraved in her perfect skin. "Does it bother you ?" He asked still inspecting her skin and tracing his fingers lightly over it, making her shiver, her hair stood on the ends. "Not anymore... I hated it with passion and it looked ugly but now... it's just a reminder." He glanced at her and slowly lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the spot.

In return she took his hand lifted the sleeve, revealing his now skin-coloured dark mark, not black anymore. "Does yours bother you ?"

"No, just a reminder as well." He half smiled. However, he didn't expect her to repeat his action. She smiled at his shocked expression, slightly proud that she could impact him as much as she could. They gazed at each other, sitting closer now. She looked away, pretending to remember, now her cold tea. She reached for it and took a sip, the forest fruit flavour filled her taste buds. He clicked his tongue and chuckled. _What a tease._

 "Right then," He pondered for a minute and narrowed his eyes at her when she put the cup down and faced him. "Can't help but be curious, Granger, but what happened between the _'Golden Trio'_?" He expected a slap, loud yelling and slamming of things but in return her eyes just glazed over and she laughed bitterly. Her hands clenched and he felt the room fill with melancholy and anger.

"I-I don't even know where things went wrong honestly, one minute we were the saviours of the world but the other I'm being outcasted by two people I trusted the most in my life." She felt hear heart skip out of sadness, and they say a heart can't break. "They did break my heart you know? I gave them everything, absolutely everything, my trust, my love.... but Ron" The first tear fell and hit Draco's hand still laying on her lap and at Weasley's name he felt his fingers twitching. "H-He wanted m-more and I didn't feel the same way... but he didn't care he... he wanted to get his way." He furrowed his eyebrows and for the first time in all these years he felt something strange for him. He felt sadness. He felt sad for her and how the world hurt her, if he could he would burn in it to the ashes for it.

"He hit me when I told him that I don't want him in that way and then the anger took hold of me and it felt like this dark energy surrounded me, I blasted him into a near bookshelf really hard..." Her tears flowed like a river, making him angrier and angrier and after learning that he hit her he knew that Ronald Weasley should start digging his grave, there are no chances of him surviving anymore.

"Then he proceeded to tell everyone the other way around, he made me look like a desperate slut who didn't get what she wanted and that I hurt him for it."  She continued, letting out a breath. "But that wasn't the hardest part, the hardest part was when Harry, the person who I cared the most about and would've sacrificed everything, chose to believe Ron over me, when we went through so much... I-i felt like my whole world shattered at his words." Draco took her hands and mirroring her actions, lightly squeezed them. "He called me all those names and didn't even try to listen to me... and today confirmed it, that he never was my friend." She finally let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. After all this time she let it all out and it felt good, it felt like a stone was lifted finally and. It was the first time she shared how she felt with anyone and that person was Draco Malfoy. He gathered her in his arms while she sobbed, while she let it all out. He rocked her back and forth for a while and after she calmed down, only small, hitched breaths could be heard from her.

Hermione rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating again. She pulled away afterwards, now properly sitting on his lap and he reached out his hand, wiping away her tears remains. Oddly he stayed silent not saying anything, fearing that if he will he'll lose control and now was not the time to do so. She also felt this and finally understood how sever the situation was. Without any words they understood that they trusted each other, I mean, she just had a breakdown in front of him while he comforted her as best as he could and she felt like she could tell him anything. She did it again, she trusted again.

 Her hand went to touch his neck and his warped around her waist. They simultaneously pulled each other closer, their noses touching and breaths mixing together. Her lips ghosted his and his grip on her tightened like an iron. She felt good being in his arms like that, she looked good too he decided. "They made the biggest mistake in their lives, Hermione," He whispered, his lips grazing hers. "And they will regret that they hurt you, I'll make sure." He promised and completely pressing her to him, he kissed her.

She closed her eyes instantly, ignoring the threat and moaned softly feeling him touch her. His hand trailed down her thighs, gripping gently while his mouth worked with hers. Breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses down her neck, leaving wet and red marks along the way. She felt the heat rising in her body, making her tingle. Hermione brought her hand to his hair, running her fingers through them, making him groan out of pleasure. Hermione straddled him now, pulling him by his hair so his head was tilted back and kissed him. They both felt so content with each other it should've scared them but they didn't seem to care.

They broke apart, their heaving breathing filing the space. She felt it again, the pull of her magic, like it was begging to be freed. "I feel it too, Granger." He said while kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth, the butterflies in her stomach were getting wilder and stronger. He made her wrap her legs around his waist, then he stood up with her in his arms, making her gasp out of surprise.

"You need let it go, Hermione, just let it go." He whispered making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I-I don't-"

"Shh, just feel and let it flow." He walked around the coffee table and helped her stand on the ground.

Draco took one of her arms and lifted it up in the air also doing the same but not touching her. She looked at their hands and then at him, still not understanding. He caught her gaze started to move his hand, encouraging to move it with him. She picked up the idea and tried to keep up with his pace. He turned his hand, twisting his wrist. "Just look at me and let it find itself." He said and lifted his other hand, she copied him. "You feel it don't you ?" He asked. "Just simple things at first, like different feelings emerging in strange situations, suddenly you feel sad, then happy, even sometimes dark right ? ... Then the magic pulling you towards something you're not sure what." He explained, now taking her hips and spinning her around, pressing her back to his chest. His hands now moved with hers in front of them. She closed her eyes, just like he said, letting it flow with his movements without any hesitation.

"When you try to ignore the pull, you start to hurt all over... headaches, trembling, loss of magic at times... " He whispered in her ear. "It's a rare thing to have, Hermione, and _we_ do." She shivered at those words, she felt like she just took hardcore drugs and her head was spinning, everything felt charged with electricity.

Now listening to his words she begun to understand. "Like a bond..." She breathed out and he smiled into her neck, now his hand trailed down her waist. "Yes." She turned around and put her hand on his chest.

"Why do we have it ?"

"That's the only thing I don't know, dearest." She should be freaking out by now but oddly it made sense. Everything felt right. "For how long did you feel it ?"

"Since the first day you touched me..." He leaned in, their noses touching. "...Or punched me rather." He chuckled. Remembering their third year with slight pain in his nose area where she punched him.

"For that long?"

"Yes, but given the circumstances and how ignorant and idiotic I was, I pressed it down. Hard." He shrugged and pulled her closer, trying not to remember the night when he suffered the most. "I'm sure you couldn't even feel it since everything else was more important but now when it's over, when no one is troubling you, you let it in..."

"But what does it do with our magic ?" She questioned it, still not scared or feeling uncomfortable with the thought of them sharing some kind of bond which couldn't be explained. "It strengthens it, for example, when you're angry I feel it filling the room, your magic I mean, and I feel my own hands twitching just out of the force of it." Still she wanted to find out more about it.

"So those times when I wanted to do something bad to someone... it was affected by you- us ?" She gulped, slowly coming to her senses again. Hermione remembered all those times when she wanted to hurt someone so bad but always managed to stop herself in time from casting any spells.

"I wouldn't say that it has something to do with me..." He narrowed his eyes at her, already seeing the conflict rising on her face. "...maybe there's something in you, not evil necessarily, just powerful." He shrugged and she stepped away from him, not understanding his comment. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and tried to pull her back towards him but she backed away. "Don't be like that, Hermione, you know damn well what you're capable of, Merlin, you could've killed Potter and his sidekicks hundred different time-"

"NO- STOP." She growled at him, like actually growled and he had to admit it sounded hot. "I know what you're doing, Draco, " Just in case, she silently summoned her wand. "You know who I am and it won't work." 

"Oh yeah it will, because if you won't do anything about those filths- I will. " Draco now felt his anger rising. He noticed her hand gripping her wand tightly, her knuckles white. He swallowed down his smirk. "Come on, Hermione, we all know who the was the real force behind famous Harry Potter," He moved like a predator towards her, testing to see her limits. "You can cast any spell out there you're just too afraid and  it shows weakness."

''I'm not-"

"No you're not but since I care about you too damn much I won't do anything... to you. " He smirked now, watching her eyes glazing over once again but now in fury. "If you won't do anything I will kill them and that a promise. "

"NO." She yelled and aimed her wand at him. "I WON'T LET YOU." She shouted feeling the control slipping from her hands. "THEY DID NOTHING WRONG TO YOU."

"THEY HURT YOU , HERMIONE, AND THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH " She sobbed and felt the windows rattling around them, the fire seemed to get bigger in the fireplace."HOW BLIND AND NAIVE COULD YOU BE HUH?" He shouted his hands moved violently, showing irritation. But there was something that caught his eye. She seemed to battle with herself, to hex him or not, her lips trembled and he saw the war in her eyes.  "Do it." He gritted out, his shoulders tense and all amusement left his expression.

"Wh-What?"

"CAST. THE. CURSE."

"I won't." She shook her hand and left her back pressing against the wall. "You will." He came closer and closer to her, but she didn't lower her wand instead she gripped it harder. Another second and it seemed like it would have snapped in pieces. "DO IT. " He shouted, rage evident and abusing in his voice.

_Curcio._

He felt the familiar pain and felt to his knees and looked up to see her face. Her beautiful, angry face and he smirked feeling the power of her curse, he has to admit that he was proud. He swallowed his groan but it got harder to breathe and he felt like the room was spinning.

What she felt that moment was indescribable. She hated herself for doing this and not stopping. Why would he push her ? Why couldn't he just stay silent ? She desperately yelled inside her mind but didn't stop until he couldn't hide it anymore and a grimace appeared on his handsome face. Then she stopped and reality of what she just casted hit her.

He heard her let out a wail. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, wand now rolling on the ground near her sock-covered feet. She couldn't believe that she actually did it.

"I-I" She just casted a forbidden curse to someone who comforted her and helped her today, minutes earlier. She did that and the hardest part for her to accept was, that she felt good, she felt like she was worth much more and that she had the control, the authority.

He stood up after a few seconds, still trying to clear his mind and  concentrate on one thing.

"I-I I'm so, so sorry, I d-don't know- wh-. " She apologized and couldn't continue, still not moving from her place even though she wanted to run up to him and hugged the shit out of him for doing such cruel thing to them both. He lifted his hand slightly, the sudden energy wave hitting him and then passing shortly after and whispered but she heard him loud and clear "I'm proud of you." She felt disgusted with herself now, at her emotions and didn't understand how he could say that.

Blinking away her tears she took off, running up to her room and slamming the door shut, locking it. She felt slight hesitation and wanted to come back to him but she buried those thoughts deep down, now angry at him. Realizing and analyzing what he had said to her, what she had learned.

 That night she sobbed sadly and angrily into her pillow while he smashed everything in his room, not even bothering to put a silencing charm, just to let off some steam. Then he laid on the floor in the middle of his room, the exhaustion from her curse still affecting him and smiled to no one in particular.

One thing neither of them felt that night, while thinking about everything that happened to them this faithful night, was _regret_.

They were just longing of each other.

~

She was livid to say the least. And he knew. Seemed like everyone knew because they coward at near sight of her. Oh and she was. She ignored him for the past week and it has been a torture for both of them but if that's what she has to do, then so be it.

One thing she didn't understand is why was he so driven to hurt her former friends. Sure they did bad things to her but at the end of the day she didn't see the point of doing anything to impact them, because they will always be on top. That's how it is and she can't help but think like this every day.

And those days were hell. She didn't see Harry that much and when she did, she pretended not to see him and walk past, it seemed like he did the same. And Ron ? Well he still used the glory of being the hero and abused it every single day. Still surrounded by his fangirls, he made comments about her, her looks and it got vulgar more and more. At some point she just gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself from repeating her actions prior involving Draco. Oh, she would give anything just to see Ronald's face in pain but as those thoughts came she made them disappear, still trying to stay true to her morals. Trying to remember that somewhere inside they were good and honest people who one were her friends. Karma did exist right ?

Luna seemed to be mad at her, and mad Luna is quite horrific, for not doing anything at all, even offering to hex the Gryffindors herself, while Neville just seemed sad at seeing once brave, happy and ambitious witch turn into someone's punching bag. But they didn't leave her, to her surprise, they stayed with her through and through, and she was more than thankful.

Draco seemed to respect her decision of staying away and didn't try to corner her anywhere... yet. She wondered what took him so long, since when was he so patient ? Then Hermione remembered that he had to live with this pain since third year and felt, strangely, guilty.

Hermione never was so confused about her feelings more than now. She wanted to kiss him so, so badly but then kick him until he begged for mercy for doing such thing to her. She wanted to read with him again in silence, to laugh at her awful jokes together but then remembering that he quite literally manipulated her felling, pushing her into cursing him, she just wanted to _hurt_ him. Bad.

At this point she knew what he was capable of and saw the looks he casted towards the other side of the Gryffindor table, specifically at Ron. It made  her uneasy and nervous, he was planning something now that he knew what happened. Overall she thought about what happened, Hermione still is grateful that he kept his mouth shut but it seems like he is boiling over just to hurt someone, and we all know who specifically he would be delighted to get his hand on.

Will she try to stop him ? She doesn't know. But for now she'll just try to drown the missing feeling of his arms and voice and lips- NO. _Stop it, Hermione_. She thought and shook her head. Before leaving the table and getting ready to do her late night rounds around the school.

Now out of habit, she casted one look towards Draco and met with his eye.  Her heart clenched at the intense gaze, she felt a lump in her throat, her hands clenching the table sides. She forced herself to look away and regretted it so much deep down in her soul, but she had to go. Now.

She bid a small goodbye to Neville (Luna nowhere in sight) and practically ran back to the common room. Her head hurt and her heart hurt. Few tears escaped but she wiped them away harshly, trying to hold it in. As soon as she entered through the portal she hurried upstairs, eager just to hide from everyone... and him. This longing couldn't be normal, she though, the bond couldn't possibly be that strong.

She managed to undress herself and stepped into the shower, after getting clean clothes out of her drawer. It was her time again to do the rounds and she felt miserable just thinking about it, since the last time she was attacked, Hermione always felt on edge now.  The hot steam made her relax a bit, and the scent of honey and green apples filled the bathroom, soaking into her skin. But as good as showers were they also made her think. Her mind filled with memories of him and she felt the sadness again. What should she do now, she had no idea whatsoever. Her mind raced at the thought of him, haunting her at every mind corner.

She shook her head again, trying to clear her mind from him. After an hour or so , she noticed her wand lighting up, informing her that her time's up. She stepped out and changed into her comfortable clothes. She took her wand and safely put it in the her holder, now more aware and learning from her mistakes. Hermione got down and was about to exit trough the portrait-door when Draco stormed in.

He stopped curtly however noticing her in front and their eyes meting once again. His hair was messy and his  Quidditch robes were dirty, small patches of ... bloody red could be seen and she felt noxious, fearing of asking who's blood was soaked into his uniform.  But what caught her attention, when she looked at him up and down was his bloody and bruised hand, like the last time, but now it wasn't glass shards anymore. He stepped aside, letting her pass through but she wasn't having any of that.

"What happened?" Despite everything, raw concern laced her voice and he had the nerve to look away from her face. "I asked you a question, Draco, what the fuck happened and who's blood is that ?" She stepped closer to him and grabbing his bruised right hand, before he could escape and brought it closer to inspect. Seeing how swallowed and how red his knuckles were, dried blood remaining on them, she lifted her head up and raised her eyebrow at him in annoyed manner, waiting.

"Doesn't matter." He grunted out, his voice raspy, he was still visibly angry at someone or something.

"Well as much as I'm mad at you, I still bloody care about you, you arse ." She took her wand out of the pocket with the intention to heal him. "So who did you put into infirmary?" When she looked up at him again she saw the shocked expression on his face. Now that she caught up with what she just said, she felt her cheeks redden.

"You care about me ?" He asked his eyes softer now, making her squeeze his bruised hand and that made him hiss slightly. She let go of it suddenly. "Oh shit, sorry," She apologized and taking it again healed it quickly, then put her wand back and forced her braveness to come out, finally admitting it to him and to herself. "But to answer you question, yes, in fact I do care about you." She looked away, embarrassed but quickly looked back and pointed at him. "But as I said, that doesn't change my anger towards you." His traditional smirk appeared and he leaned towards her, his face now closer to hers. He kissed her nose lightly, catching her by surprise.

"Thank you for healing me again, Hermione." He passed her, not before taking a mental picture of her dazed expression, calling back at her on the top of the stairs. "I care about you too, love." And then he disappeared.

Her face was in flames and she bit her lip, trying to contain her childish grin. Soon she remembered that he didn't even say what had happened and it brought an annoyed groan out of her but eventually, after debating whether to go after him or no, she decided to let it go,  sooner or later she'll find out about it anyway. Shortly after this she left.

~

She was really bored. Really, really bored. Without her book, since she knew now how dangerous that was apparently, she had nothing to do while walking and checking things out. Strangely no one was breaking any rules tonight at Hogwarts, which is odd for this school.

She smiled to herself thinking of all the memories she made here, how happy she once was walking these hall with her best friends. She wished she could take back the time.

But even now when she has Luna, Neville, even Blaise and Draco, she feels like there's something missing, something important that she has to do and it nags her every day. After a while of not meeting anyone else she headed back to her dorm, stiffing a yawn. Her headache was getting worse and worse by the seconds, making her wince in pain. She was too busy rubbing her temples, trying to lessen the sting and didn't notice how a shadow passed her. Hermione's hair stood on the ends, the cold air hitting her out of nowhere. She turned around swiftly but was, again, too late to pull out her wand, also her quick spin made her pain worse and her sight started to blur but cleared up after her rapid blinking. _What is happening ?_ She finally pulled out her wand, feeling nervous and unprotected. Not again, she thought.

"Hello, Hermione." A familiar voice said and once she got her eye sight back she didn't seem too surprised to see Ron standing there. "Having a late walk ?" He sneered and it made him look pathetic, she held back this comment though.

"What in the world are you doing here, Ronald ?" She asked him, crossing her arms in annoyance, ignoring the stinging in her head. "And what happened to your, quite literally, bloody face ? " Once he came closer to her she noticed his swelled cheek and cracked nose, her heart skipped a beat, once she started to connect the dots _._

_Oh, Draco._ She mentally hit him for doing such idiotic thing.

"You should ask you little reptile pet, Granger," He licked his lips and hissed in pain when his tongue ran through his cut on the corner of his mouth. She tried her best to ignore the little insult he threw at Draco. So she was right, Draco came back after beating him up at practice.

"He went ballistic on me, threatened to kill me if I came near you ever again... or try to touch you." He glared at her and she narrowed her eyes at him again, finding this situation too childish. "Assuming you let your mouth do the work, I decided to pay you a little visit, just to remind you what we agreed on about our little past incident." He said and she huffed a laugh, not believing what she just heard. "He did embarrass me in front of others."

"What we agreed on ? Poor, little boy, Draco must've hit you pretty good if you're imaging such things." She laughed at his mad expression, his face turning alarming shade of red. Quickly her fake smile disappeared. "Do me a favor, darling, and get going now, we wouldn't want your _friends_ to worry about you now, after I put you in detention for being out this late hour, of course." She rolled her eyes at him and turned around, her wand at her hand lessened, not even considering the fact that he would do anything to her, he was Ron after all.

And that was her first mistake.

Hermione didn't have time to react when she was blasted a few feet away, across the hall, his casted spell didn't contain enough power to make her unconscious but she did hit the cold surface, quite hard. Her wand was rolling away from her and she gasped, feeling the pain from the harsh contact. She tried to stand up, her head spun around and she blinked, she felt like throwing up. Ron came next to her and roughly pulled her up, his hands definitely leaving bruises on her forearms. She gritted her teeth out of pain.

"You bloody moron, let go of me now or so help me Merlin I'll make you regret it." She tried to pull back, her legs were shaking and she heard her heartbeat in her ears. She was in a shitty situation and she needed a plan fast but her mind was spacing out at the moment.

"Oh no, we'll have a little _chat_ now, 'Mione, Ferret needs to learn how to treat the real heroes, you'll be a message to him in other words."

"What are talking about you prick?" Once she finished her sentence she felt a sting on her cheek and she froze. Her eyes filled with tears once she realized that he hit he once again.

"Shut up you, bitch," He harshly pushed Hermione against the wall, keeping her hand locked in his and  leaned his face against hers. She felt danger surround her and it seemed like her heart dropped. Hermione was scared and he noticed it. "Oh poor little book-worm, no one will come save you now." He laughed in her face and she gulped. "Merlin knows _those two_ couldn't do the job." He spit at her face.

"Let go of me, Ron, you don't want to do this." She didn't plead, she didn't scream, not yet.

 "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT !" He yelled at her, making her wince and turn her head to the side, her hands felt numb now.

Hermione Granger, never felt  fear like right now, because she knew what was coming next and her panicked mind couldn't think of a plan yet. "Let me show you what a real man feels like huh?" He took her wrists into his one hand and pinned then above her, his other hand trailed down her buttoned-up blouse, feeling her up and down and she cried out.

"No, don't cry now, 'MIONE, YOU WANT THIS. " She shook her head and tried to scream for help but he silenced her with his mouth on hers. He felt disgusting on her and she wanted to get rid of him right now. She turned her head and screamed. "No one is here, you're _alone."_ He laughed, her head still not working. His free hand took hold of her blouse and he ripped it, buttons flying everywhere. "PLEAD, BITCH, BEG ME TO STOP." He assaulted her mouth with his since she wasn't responding, in her head she pleaded for someone to save her.

Hermione felt like her last seconds were ticking, she wanted to die so bad right now. No one could help her now...  she only had herself now. Then something in her mind clicked when she thought about that and her fear was replaced by pure rage.

As he was getting more into it, she decided, with tears running down her neck, that Ronald Weasley won't be the one to make her feels this pain anymore, she won't be a victim of his abuse any longer. She won't be a coward. He was a monster who needed to be wiped away from this surface.

She bit him on his tongue hard,  metallic taste filling her mouth and she enjoyed how his face twisted at sudden pain. He screamed, his hand releasing her wrists and then he covered his mouth, blood now running through his fingers. She growled and used this to her advantage, while he stood a little further now, still moaning  out of agony, she kicked him hard on his groin, making him fall to  his knees.

She slowly walked over to her wand, on her way she fixed her blouse, trying her best to cover herself and rubbed her sore wrists. She picked it up and looked back at him, trying to crawl and get his wand on the floor but she walked over and kicked it away, making him actually sob. Hermione wiped away her tears and a sadistic smile appeared on her face and she saw how his eyes showed pure fear of her.

"I told you, Weasley, that you'll regret ever touching me." She spit back at him, venom laced her raspy voice and she raised her wand at him. "You know what they say, payback's a bitch right ?" She didn't even need to say the curse, as disturbing as it is, it came out naturally with a spark from her wand. Of course she didn't forget the Silencing charm, she wasn't a fool like him.

His red face turned white as a sheet and he screamed loudly making her smile widen. Soon his limbs started to twitch, his eyes open wide and his mouth open, what probably was a piercing scream.

"No one is here, Weasley, you're all _alone_." She sneered properly and felt the satisfaction of seeing him writhing in agony, at her feet. And this moment she decided that, that's where he needs to stay.

He screamed and screamed but she didn't stop not like with Draco, oh no. Was she aware of what she was doing ? Probably but the hurt and the fury she felt coped up inside her and needed to be released. Now when he tried to assault her, she knew that there's no good in him left.

"You made my life a living hell, Ron, and you will regret hurting me the way that you did." She kicked him again for good measure, hearing a crack, then he finally passed out.

Hermione stood there for a while, just trying not to break down right there. After trying to think logically, she decided that he best thing to do now is to obliviate him, not needing a visit to Azkaban any time soon. She left his injuries unhealed and dropped him off at infirmary, erasing traces of her ever coming here.

She left quickly, feeling her emotions boiling over and the only one who she wanted to see desperately was Draco.

So she ran to him.

~


	7. PERSECUTUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE, GORE AND CURSING.   
> Please comment and review, kudos are appreciated as well <3

 

**PERSECUTUS**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the windowsill in the common room, quietly reading his book about ancient runes or some other thing but his mind would always wander off against his will. Sometimes he would glance at the portrait, hoping it'll swing open in seconds and she would walk through. Hermione was supposed to be back from her rounds and that played with his damaged nerves aright. But he gave himself a few more minutes before going out and searching for her.

He growled out of frustration and shut his book with a loud 'smack'. He stood up and was about to march out, having enough of this nonsense, but the door opened and he held his breath, noticing the sudden change of the atmosphere and felt his heartbeat again.  

She was a mess. Her cheeks were red and wet from her constant crying, tears sadly running down her neck, clearly she wasn't bothered to wipe them away any longer. Her left cheek was redder than the other, making his chest tighten, already knowing that something was definitely wrong.  Her blouse was ripped, showing her bare skin and her hands desperately tried to wrap themselves around her, trying to cover herself from not only him but it seemed like the world. The bruises were horrible, shining on her perfect skin, he saw that every little movement hurt her.

His breathing quickened, his blood mixing with anger and his book fell on the floor loudly, making her jump and look at him. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her, because the aching, sadness... and fear in her eyes felt like torture to him.

Noticing him, she stopped breathing for a second and after a few moments she ran to his arms, forgetting about everything else, just wanting to feel safe after everything that happened this horrid day. He moved towards her at the same time and they met half way, he took her in his arms, his hand tangled in her hair the other warping around her shoulders, carefully not trying to hurt her. His hand possessively and protectively wrapped around her, shielding her away from everyone.

Draco made them sit on the floor and rocked her gently as she sobbed, her face pressed to his chest, wet spot already forming on his shirt. If he could he would cry with her.

He didn't ask who, didn't ask when or how, he had a feeling he knew what happened. He just wanted to calm her down, when she started to shake in his arms, clearly shaken from what happened. She clenched his shirt, trying desperately to hold on to him, like he would disappear after seconds, leaving her all alone again. She wanted to feel safe, in his arms, wanted to get away from everything. The girl was so tired and exhausted and the trembling didn't help either.

After what felt like hours of just him rubbing her backside and all the safe words whispered into her ear, hours of her shedding tears and hen just quietly whimpering with her closed eyes Hermione felt herself being lifted up from the ground. He took her in his arms, bridal style and walked up the stairs, into his room. Draco laid her down, not before gently taking off her ripped up blouse along with her dirty leggings and threw them  in the fireplace, not taking off her undergarments. He took off his midnight blue sleeping shirt and dressed her in it, she wasn't even responding to his touch or actions, completely trusting him, it seemed.

He wanted to pull away and  bring a washcloth from the bathroom but her hand gripped the hem of his sweatpants , not letting him leave. He heard faint, raspy and broken whisper coming from her mouth.

"Please don't..." Her eyes gazed over again and he hurried to take her in his arms again, walking them to the bathroom and letting her sit on the counter, after pushing all the things on the ground, bathroom filling with the sound of thing sitting the ground. In the faint light her face looked more damaged and in that moment Draco Malfoy swore  to himself to never let anyone touch her ever again, not when he's still alive next to her, nor in the afterlife, he'll make sure.

"I will kill all of them for doing this to you, love, I won't let them walk free." She didn't respond.

He washed her face and tied her hair into a bun, not  his worst attempt at doing this. She would be proud if she wasn't  staring blankly into the space over his shoulder and blinking  slowly. Draco looked at her bruising again, her wrists now covered in violent shade of blue, fingernail marks on her chest. He healed her quickly, watching them fade away but he knew that on the inside it hurt more, hell, even Draco, who doesn't know much about  feelings and shit, only guessed what she felt like.

After a few moments she was laying in his bed, tucked in, on her back, breathing slowly. He was beside her, kneeling only in his sweatpants, wiping the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.  She couldn't sleep at all and he practically heard how her heartbeat sped up every time she closed her eyes.

"Can you lay next to me... please." Her voice was hoarse, breaking at the end.

"Of course." Without any hesitation he laid beside her, pressing her against him and wrapping his arms around her in protective manner. Her arms warped around his middle and she pressed herself harder against him, her face buried in his neck.

"Don't leave, please."

"Never." He promised and kissed her forehead gently, feeling her body slowly going limp. He stayed up all night, or what was left of it, just watching her sleep and making sure she didn't wake up, screaming or terrified again. He was just watching how her eyebrows furrowed once in a while, how her heartbeat quickened sometimes and a sigh left her slightly parted lips.

She didn't have any nightmares but sometimes would whisper Draco's name in the night, making his heart clench for the first time. 

~

She woke up after a few hours, her eyes slowly blinking, trying to adjust to the light coming from a window. She felt warm and safe, warped in someone's arms and when Hermione looked up she saw Draco, watching  her warily, not knowing how she'll react being in this position with him nothing less. Hermione was laying on her back, close enough for their skin to touch, his one hand wrapped around her middle protectively while his other arm supported his head.

She didn't speak, feeling her throat  dry and aching. She just let out a sigh and buried her face in his neck, too tired to react in any other way. If she was in different mind set, she would feel embarrassed or ashamed but now all she wanted to do was sleep with him.  Just sleep. Her eyes closed again and sleep took over her immediately feeling his hand wrap around her tighter.

Draco waited a few moments for her breathing to even out and then he let go of her, tucking her in safely. Even if he didn't want to he had to get out of bed, he won't sleep anyway. He dressed and took his wand, not before writing a note to notify both his and Hermione's absence from today's lessons.  After sending the owl away,  he turned towards her and kissed forehead gently with a whisper.

He lifted his wand towards her sleeping form and casted a charm. He knew that what he was doing was, quite literally, invading her privacy and if she would find out about it she would probably hex him into the nearest wall but he needed to protect her and if this is the only way he will do it. Plus, she won't find out, he was skilled in this subject after all.

Her memories and feelings clouded his mind, making him see what she experienced , what she felt. He saw Weasley ripping her blouse, he heard his word and felt Ronald's hand cutting off his oxygen like it did to Hermione.   
Then he saw her battle with him, she was smarter after all, and hitting him with a Cruciatus curse. Draco felt the poisonous rage fill her veins and he never felt more proud of her. Finally she did what she had to.  He wouldn't deny that at that moment, seeing that filth, rolling on the floor, his pale face twisting in absolute pain made Draco feel gleeful, no fuck that he felt glorious, knowing that his girl made it happen. That's what he deserved, he thought to himself, when he came back into his mind, standing there in front her sleeping form.

Ron Weasley touched what he shouldn't have an got burned. Hermione didn't even react, only her turning on her side, soft snores filling  the room. He has to admit he let out a sigh of relief. Using Legilimency spell was quite risky but in this case he needed to risk. Thank Merlin for his crazy aunt  for teaching him the ' _silent_ ' way of doing this. Sinister, he knows, but what can he do.

Either way Draco had to pay his _friend_ a little visit.

~

Now knowing where to find that red-headed imbecile he left quickly, casting a charm to notify him if she'll wake up, just in case. The halls were empty still, only the top of the sun could be seen through the window, illuminating the school halls, sky turning lighter shade with seconds. He didn't have much time so picked up his pace. 

He soon stood in front of Infirmary's doors, his hand clenching around his wand, his knuckles white. He entered and found other students asleep, some with broken bones, from past Quidditch match, and the others turned into some objects, clearly a testing subject of some type of charm.

The one he was looking was further back, away from everyone, unlucky for him. Draco came closer, now standing in front of Ron Weasley's sleeping body, his face was healed but the pale colour still was persistent, making his already red hair flame up.  Draco sneered, he tried to stop himself from strangling the filth in front of him, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be too happy visiting him in prison but the temptation seemed strong. Instead he closed the curtains around them, just in case of noisy rats, and concentrated on the air around them, feeling the stench of the curse still lingering.

Assuming that the nurses here, still idiotic as always, haven't figured out what spell was used on him or something like that, didn't check. So with a quick flick of his wand her erased the traces of Hermione's casted curse.

" _Cruciamentum eximo_." He silently said, the tip of his wand flashing white for a second and then nothing. Draco felt the air freshen up, as much as it could and saw the colour returning back to Weasley's face. Draco wanted to kill him desperately but this needed to be planned carefully. He whispered so that only Ron could hear it in his sleep, and dream nightmares, Draco hoped.

"I will kill you, Ronald Weasley, I promise that."

With one last look, filled with rage and detestation, at the pathetic man he left unnoticed, returning to his dream.

~

She woke again, only now cold and feeling confused. Her throat hurt and her head was ripping apart it seemed. She felt quite horrible, her eyes adjusted to the light, only the light was of the fireplace. Hermione looked around and her eyebrows furrowed, it was dark outside and the moon was shining through the window. Has she slept all day ? What time is it anyway ? Where's Draco ? All these questions rose up, making her head hurt more. She looked around again, trying to locate her belongings, including her watch. On the table beside her, she saw her wand and her watch and  a glass of water with some pills beside it. Checking the time it was past eight in the afternoon. Her eyes widened out of surprise.

"Oh lord." She whispered, hoarsely. Hermione cringed at the raspy sound and tried clearing her throat, making it much worse. She put back her watch on the table and picked up the glass with pink coloured pills. Hermione thanked the Gods for listening to her and drank the whole glass, feeling better already.

She noticed slight moving in the front. She watched closely, seeing a silhouette of a person, sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. Hermione stood up, wrapping the duvet around her, covering her bare legs. She padded to him quietly, just in case he was sleeping. Indeed he was dozing off, his eyelids closed midway but the movement next to him startled him and tuned his head towards her. He looked up at her, not saying anything.

Instead of being chicken-shit she sat on his lap, forcing his crossed legs to even out, the duvet falling at his feet but quite frankly he didn't care, nor she for that matter.

"Will you tell me what happened ?" He asked softly, if that was possible for a Malfoy, and looked at her intensely, trying not to anger her.

The images of her past days flashed, making her blink and he heart to clench just a tad bit, her hand instantly covering her neck, where the bruise was. Her gaze shifted towards the fire, the flames illuminating her face, her red but always beautiful eyes. She won't avoid it, of course he'll find out, one way or another, if Ron hasn't opened his mouth once again. Just taking about it made it more... more true, like a nightmare she once dreamed became real. And it actually did.

"Ron attacked me." She whispered into the night, her hands balling into fists on now her lap. "He tried to rape me." Hermione continued, ignoring white knuckles of Draco's, gripping the armchair.

"And I hurt him bad... not like I hurt you, no, I hurt him more, because I liked the feeling when I did it to him, I liked the look on his face when I _tortured_ him." She said her eyes glossing over but no tears escaped, she refused to let them run down, truly Hermione was tired of crying. Enough is enough right ? They glossed over because the pain made her livid now.

 She then stood up and went over to the fireplace, her figure covering the light, making her look like a divine Goddess, to Draco's eyes. Even with her wild, messy  bed hair she looked stunning. 

" _I didn't_ \- don't feel regret of doing it and that is the truth." She turned around, facing him. "And I would do it again, Draco, without a heartbeat, because that poor excuse of  a man deserves nothing but pain for what he's done." Her voice got louder and he didn't dare to interrupt.

He was waiting for this point in her life, where she would finally see what horrible people her _friends_ are. The sudden confession did startled him, he didn't know that she'll come around so soon but leave it to Harry Potter and his pathetic lot to _help_ him out.

His attention was drawn back to her, never actually looking away from her. He noticed how her bare legs, looked divine with her figure, just in his shirt, how her venomous voice made him shiver or the way her body spoke too, showing her emotions... but most importantly he noticed her blazed up eyes, once she had those when they were younger... and how magnificent they are . He felt the room heat up, despite the cold air outside, even the fire didn't warm it up enough to be this heated, oh but she did, she always made him feel warm and at first he hated it but now...

"I will make them beg for forgiveness, I will make them pay for all the shit they put me through, " She gritted her teeth, anger clearly visible on her facial features.

Hermione's chest felt heavy but the worlds she spoke out loud made it lighter to breath, finally.

"I promise Harry Potter will regret ever betraying me, I will end him and his little army of fans." She promised and felt the magic on her fingertips flickering, slowly making it up her arms and all over her body, inflaming her.

He felt it too, standing up. It felt like the whole place was shacking, the fire, like the last time, blazed up, flames licking the walls but not setting them on fire... yet. Unlighted candles flamed up but neither of them noticed the thing levitating or windows shaking slightly.

He only saw her and she him.

He got closer to her, with breathless urgency it  seemed, walking towards her as if she was a pulling force, not caring that he potentially could get himself hurt. It seemed like the power she was beaming with drew him in and soon they were close. She looked deep into his eyes, right now needing to know one thing only.

"The only way I can do this is with you, Draco, so tell me this now..." She grabbed fist full of his robes, near his exposed skin and drew him closer to her eye level, making them gasp when her bare fingers touched his uncovered collarbone. "... are you with me or against me ?" She whispered out softly, but the words were more than enough to cause a shiver run down his spine, making his blood run faster.

He kneeled down on one knee, as if he would be proposing marriage or unity and without a second to spare let out one word.

"Forever yours, if you'll have me." She smirked, satisfied with his answer or more like a promise, secretly liking him on his knees. One thing she knew that Malfoys don't kneel and this was much more than a promise, perhaps a start of their new life even. He lowered himself in front of her, making it clear that this was more than real and that was enough for Hermione to know that they had something true, something special...  he always was truest of them all, after all.

"Hermione promise me there will be no mercy." He _almost_ pleaded out. "Promise me you will get revenge for what they did to you."

"Draco when I say there will be no mercy, there will be _none."_ She kneeled down with him on the carpet, clearly showing him that they were equal.

"We will make them suffer, I'm done playing nice, Draco." She shook her head and he smiled at her words. "They never were my friends, none of them."

They looked quite powerful right there and then, even with her hair messy and with dark bags under his eyes.

They faces were inches apart and everything slowed down around them, as if they were living in slow motion for a moment. They smiled at each other, fully knowing what awaited in the future and finally Hermione closed the gap between them, their lips touching and everything felt amazing around them, once again like all those times before only every time the pull got stronger.

He drew her closer by the waist, their bodies touching. His hand was grazing her belly under the shirt she was wearing. She moaned softly, when his kisses trailed down her neck, her hand gripping his shoulder when he lifted them up so they were standing. Then he picked her up in his arms by her waist, carrying her towards his bed.

She giggled when he crawled on top of her, his eyes dark. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her again, feeling the unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body like wildfire. The only time he feels this is when he's with her, he would hate if he wouldn't be in love with it.

He rocked into her, new thing for them, and she didn't hold back her moans, making it harder for him not to rip her shirt in half. She should feel scared, Hermione knows, it's not normal to trust a person so much like she does now with him, not to mention so fast. In the beginning of her year she would slap you if you would've told her she would be under Draco Malfoy, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin, let out all these sounds. Truth be told, she didn't give a single shit about it. Not anymore.

Hermione just wanted to feel Draco's hands on her, wanted to forget Ron and everything that surrounded him or anyone else. She just wanted to _feel_ again.

Draco growled, feeling her hand run through his hair, tugging at it harshly. His body felt like it burned inside out, when her fingers traveled down his chest, under his robes.  And her smell made him go crazy, if he wasn't beforehand messed in his head. His hand were holding her captive, daring her to try and move. Her skin felt warm and soft like silk. He never wanted to leave this bed, he thought.

The only thing that could be heard in that dark room was her wicked sounds and right then, laying on the covers of his bed she decided that she liked him between her thighs.

~

That night Harry Potter woke up gasping in the dark, laying in his bed, a horrible nightmare still clear in his mind.

Cold sweat dripping and soaking in his shirt, deep breaths not helping at all.

Horrid shiver ran through his body, remembering the blood, the lives, everything.

He knew something was coming.

~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> I'm back with a new, not long I admit, but with a chapter anyway :)
> 
> Really sorry for making you wait long but as I said, I'm coped up with work and all these exams are coming up so I have to study quite hard...   
> Anyways please, please, please tell me everything that you want in the comment, you reviews, details, EVERYTHING ! Nothing makes me happier than reading you words typed out at the bottom <3
> 
> Also big thanks to all the commentators in previous chapters, you're all beautiful people ! 
> 
> In the meantime, settle down because there will be some action, at least I hope :D   
> (I really hope I won't mess this up, so you wouldn't be disappointed, fingers crossed...)


	8. INTENTIO

**INTENTIO**

 

The days got colder and darker, chilly air and frozen windows and all that. Hermione loved it.

After a day or so both she and Draco came out of their dorm, looking better now that they've spend more time together, nurturing the bond unknowingly, of course, if it would be up to Draco they would've stayed locked up in the room forever but Hermione's need to learn got in the way. They didn't speak much about what they'll do next.

"I won't rush this and get caught, Draco and that's final." She said while they lay on the couch, her reading a book while he his newspaper. Nothing is changing in politics as usual he thought while reading the headline.

Blaise along with Luna came up to check on them, since Luna didn't stop with her predictions or guesses about what happened. What Hermione told them was that she got sick with flu, neither of them bought this excuse but the look from Draco shut them up, at least Blaise.

"Funny thing colds are..." Luna trailed off, her soft voice filling the space, making Hermione smirk and Draco grit his teeth in irritation. Blaise quickly left with Luna in his arms, making her laugh out loud.

Hermione will tell them eventually, but for now she wanted to sort this bond thing out, so that's why they are in the library this moment, searching for answers or at least Hermione is.

"Shouldn't you have all the answers, anyway ?" She asked him while he lounged in his chair, his feet on the table. "Some books here are worth a read but since this isn't a common thing, people forget to document, typical." He said unimpressed at her questioning, rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh so you didn't try to find any other information out there?"

"Apologies, love, but since the whole war thing was happening, you know choosing sides and what not, I didn't have much time, unfortunately." Draco bit back, his tone matching hers now and smiled sweetly at her, while she narrowed her eyes at him, both of them not backing away. She would've said something, already opening her mouth but the sudden noise nearby interrupted them. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Draco. He too recognized the heard voices. Hermione came closer, hiding behind the bookshelf, enough to see the intruders. She felt Draco come up behind her, interested as well at hearing more.

"Harry Potter, if you won't let go of me this instant I-"

"Shut up, Ginny, and listen to me for once." Harry Potter himself graced them with his presence, his hand gripping Ginny's wrist tightly. She looked mad, if that wasn't her natural look already, her fired-up eyes glaring at Harry. He shushed her when she opened her mouth again and that made her even more angry, her pursed lips clearing showing that this won't end well. "Right then, speak before I lose my mind completely."

"Ginny the dream are morbid and realistic, okay? " Harry's hand let go of her and he looked around for any listeners, good thing they were hidden between the old books, where no one looks or comes but with just enough space to look at all the others.

"I've - _we've_ been through enough to know that this, my dreams rather, are no joke." He said.

"You sound ridiculous, Harry, _Voldemort_ is dead, Harry, d-e-a-d." He cringed at the name and her voice. "He's dead and not coming back, and whatever you have going on in your head, well... it's about time you sort it out." She harshly said and Hermione's eyebrows rose at the hard words, if it would be up to her- _never mind_. They continued listening, silently.

"Ginny, something's going on, please, believe me, it's not Voldemort, not _him_ anymore at least. " He gulped slightly hesitating. "It's Hermione." Ginny laughed out loud, although she saw no humor in this clearly.

"Granger ? Oh please the _girl_ can't hurt anyone," She said, not knowing if she believed her words herself. "Stop talking about her, Harry, okay ?" She asked, ready to walk away from this conversation but he stopped her once again.

"Don't you think that at the same time that Ron gets put in infirmary she disappears ?"

"No, I don't think that's weird and you should- no you _will_ leave. it. alone." Ginny Weasley said through her gritted teeth, her voice shaking in anger again. She looked visibly pale and nervous now, making Hermione ponder the reason.

"But-"

"NO." Her voice got louder and that caught attention to everyone around.   
"We will not speak about Hermione Granger any longer, she doesn't exist, she's nothing anymore okay? OKAY ?" Ginny hysterically waved her arms around, her voice breaking in slight panic and left quickly, while Harry followed a few moments after.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco who's eyes were equally angry and his sneer gave out his annoyance at the sight. On the other hand, Hermione looked more content with her small but now certain smile on her lips and when Draco looked at her he was mildly surprised, not showing this on his face though. With her hands crossed, she looked like she was planning something. He waited for her to say something, finally she looked up at him, his hand lazily spread on the top bookshelf above her head, giving them shelter from anyone, his back covering them.

"Doesn't Ginny look _too_ nervous ?" She asked innocently, while he lifted an eyebrow.

"Fear ?" He tried. "Perhaps." She considered.

"At least we know that scar-head is not doing too well, it's not good that he suspects you. "

"I'm not guilty right ? So from now on we need to be more careful." She cleared her throat and moved passed him, he followed. "We will need more people," She said after some thought and gathered the books she needed, they didn't even walk out of the library when the books were in Draco's hands. "We'll have to tell them."

"And if they will be against it ?" He asked her, needing to make sure if what he's thinking is true.

"They won't have a choice." He was indeed correct and with a smirk on his face he followed her, the students walking in the halls parting for them to walk by, their eyes following them but for the first time Hermione wasn't annoyed by it.

~

She sat down in front of them, them being Luna, Blaise and Neville. They were seated in one sofa while she sat in her comfortable armchair, looking calm and composed with her hands and legs on top of each other. Draco's stayed back a little, near the door drinking his fire whiskey, just in case with his wand in his hand. That didn't went unnoticed by Blaise but he knew better than to question it.

After the whole _true_ story, about Ron and Harry, all the shit she's been through lately, she waited or their reaction, casually sipping her tea. Their faces ranged from disgusted to angry, especially Neville.

"How idiotic Harry could get ?" He asked no one in particular, since no one could've answered him that question anyway.

"What I didn't tell you is that I won't sit here quietly," Hermione sat her cup down gently, her voice calm as ever and Draco came closer to her, still not trusting anyone yet. "I won't let Harry or Ronald, anyone basically, walk free from this. They don't deserve it." She said looking at each of them. Luna sitting between two men looked unreadable, while Blaise sneered at the floor, still not believing what he's heard but her words registering in his mind. Neville on the other hand looked ready to kill someone, his face determined, which surprised Draco, honestly.

"I think we're all here smart enough to understand what I'm saying." Her voice held authority daring them to deny. Neville stood up and came closer only stopped by Draco's wand instantly pointed at him but the small feminine hand on top of his lowered it. Hermione stood also, coming closer to Neville, her eyes analyzing him closer, Blaise stood up also coming behind Neville, slowly his hand inched to touch his wand.

"I cannot let you leave now, Neville, you know too much." Hermione whispered, silently paying that he wouldn't do anything stupid that her would regret.

"Longbottom, don't do anything that will make you regret it." Draco suggested, as if he heard her exact thoughts.

Neville shook his head and came closer to her, taking his wand and dropping it on the table, letting it roll off but Luna caught it gracefully. Hermione expected a curse, a punch even or some degrading words but soon she was embraced. She blinked a couple of seconds, caught off guards about what just happened, but then felt her arms hugging Neville back.

"I'll help you with anything you'll need from me, Hermione, I swear." He promised in her ear, making her smile slightly, tears gathering in her eyes. Draco growled silently, while watching them.

 

~

After their 'little' meeting they decided, well rather Hermione decided, that they will work quietly, not show themselves together too much or flaunt their new found friendship if you can call it that.   
  
Only a week before the Christmas Ball and they got a one-day-trip this weekend to Hogsmeade. Did Hermione care about which dress to wear ? To be honest not really, but since the ball will be 'officially' the first time she will be with Draco, she had to look presentable, well that's what he said anyways.

"It's tradition, Hermione, then they will know not to come near you, because you'll be officially mine." He said once with a roll of his eyes which earned him a slap on the chest and a breathless 'arse'. He smirked at her flushed cheeks and continued.

"I will get you something, like a bracelet or whatever, a sign if you will, it'll show that the courtship will begin and everyone, even that prick McLaggen, will back away." He said with a sneer, remembering some talk among the male population and that talk included Hermione. "If they're smart enough, that is."  
  
She covered her laugh with coughing and he lifted an eyebrow at her, unimpressed.   
"Sorry but I've never imagined that you'd be the person to say _'courtship'_ , to me nothing less." She still chuckled quietly, while just smirked and looked away.

 

Now she found herself in a fancy dress shop with Luna, looking for something to wear since all her dresses where gone or hideous. Plus she wanted something new and not so girlish anymore, new reign and all. Luna already picked out hers, a beautiful baby blue classic dress, with flower prints. It looked modest on her, with her light hair and pale skin. 

Hermione stood in front of the mirror with blood red long dress, puffier than her hair in first year. It did look quite good on her but that's what everyone expects right ? Gryffindor with a red or golden dress and honestly she's over it. Her lips were in pout and her arms caressed the waistline, thinking and analyzing.

"I think you should leave an impression, something that will leave a mark." She heard behind Luna say behind her and turned around, almost falling from the length of this, now horrid in her eyes, dress. Luna walked through the racks of dresses, her fingers lightly brushing past them until she stopped at dark fabric and pulled it out. The dress floated in front of them. Hermione let out a laugh when she saw it, but she must admit the dress was flawless and she will make sure that everyone will see it during the ball.

"I think so too, Luna." Hermione agreed and proceeded to unzip this distasteful thing of her, Luna clapping lightly out of excitement.

~

"Luna, can ask you something ?" Hermione bit her lip, while they waited for their dresses to be packed. Luna stopped her humming and playing with some kind of toy in her hand. With her two index fingers stuck in that thing, she looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Of course, is it about Sylphs ? I see them too you know-" Hermione blinked and then with the shake of her head smiled. "No it's about some pureblood traditions... Draco said he will get me something to begin a..." She hesitated, sounding stupid in her head.   
  
"Courtship ?" Luna guessed really.

"Even after asking not to get me anything he was really persistent." Hermione let out sight and with their bags, both girls left the shop, now walking in cold air, their steps leaving a print on light coat of fresh snow.

"Well it is a quite the big deal in pureblood families, for Malfoys especially," Luna shrugged, still concentrating on her toy. "It just show that he's ready to take this more seriously than it already is, quite poetic don't you think, courtships are ?" She asked, her voice light and Hermione felt tickling in her belly about that thought.

"Well should I get him anything ? I mean I know my blood is not pu-"   
  
"Of course, he will be joyous, maybe it'll erase that wrinkle on his forehead, I am concerned it'll get stuck there." Luna pondered, her face deep in thoughts and Hermione laughed loudly at that, attracting some attention to them.

"Granger !" Someone yelled behind them, their voice stopping Hermione in her tracks. She instantly knew to who that voice belong to. Hermione looked around and saw a couple people around them, but since it was a busy day soon there will be more.

"Luna I'll handle it, go." She urged her friend to go, knowing that it won't take long. With fake sickening sweet smile Hermione turned around and was greeted with a mop of red head.

"Ron, so _nice_ seeing you here." She said and maneuvered her body so it was standing back to the now forming crowd, clearly showing Ron's face to everyone.

 

"And what poor lad got to take you to a ball huh ? Or are you just pretending, sad really." Weasley chuckled coming closer to her. "No one would like a prude like you." He said, his harsh words not affecting her in any way but her face mimicked hurt impression.   
  
"Ron, why are you doing this ?" She asked her hand on her chest lightly. "We were friend, Ronald, remember ?"   
  
"Don't talk some bullshit, you were just a piece trash. " The crowd got bigger and bigger when they noticed who stood in the middle of the town street. Some whispers could be heard around them.   
  
"You were and still are a no one. Pathetic." He came so close that she had to hold in her breath, still remembering what happened. Now noticing the bruising on his face, his one leg limping. _Doesn't he remember anything ?_  
  
"How's your leg by the way ? " She asked when he was face to face with her. "Heard you were in coma for a few days ?" Her fake concern made him scowl and his face got redder. "Ronald you won't win. I won't let you." She whispered so that no one could hear.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Mudblood !" He yelled, numerous gasp could be heard at the use of that _nickname_ , and his hand came in contact with her forearms, knocking her down. Her heel got stuck between two pieces of stone, laced with snow and she feel on the cold ground with a loud cry out of pain. She instantly clutched her right ankle, her face twisted in pain. And when she heard the crowd again letting out sounds of disbelieve she knew her plan had worked.   
  
Ron for that matter looked around horrified, a single flash of a photo being taken and he knew that he majorly fucked up.   
"No I- NO, SHE JU- Fuck." He looked around the faces, looking and judging him, missing a smiling Luna and ran out of there almost slipping. Soon Hermione was lifted into someone's arms and her nose filled with familiar scent.   
  
"Check the dress, Draco, if  her ruined it I'm seriously going after him." She hid her face in his neck and shook her shoulders, faking a cry. Another flash went off. While they walked down the street, everyone parted ways giving them space to walk. Hermione bridal style in Draco's arms was something you don't see every day. Draco noticed the shocked and petrified expressions, clearly shaken about what happened minutes ago.

"Don't worry, love, for that acting I will buy you every dress out there." He said while carrying her away from everyone and kissed her temple. She somehow knew that he would actually do that. "The plan worked wonderfully."

Indeed it did work.  The next day Hermionie's crying face graced Daily Prophet's first page, followed by Draco carrying her away and Ron looking murderous. Safe to say she was happy when Harry grabbed Ron by the arm in the Great Hall and practically dragged him out, eyes following them while she kept her face natural.

_The plan indeed worked._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know where I'm going with this one. I just really love dark!Dramione and the Power Couple thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!  
> -SH


End file.
